Elemental Friendships
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki, Arizona and Max meet a group of friends with elemental abilities and endure a huge friendship along the way. Dedicated to Tyson the Wolf Omega, hope ya like it!
1. Two Omegas and One Alpha

This is for Tyson the Wolf Omega and this is where my OC characters meet his OC characters. Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

Elemental Friendships

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Two Omegas and One Alpha

One sunny afternoon in the Valley of Peace and as the villagers go about their own business, Arizona walks across the streets to get some fresh air and a little bit of lunch as well and he made his way over to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop to refuel his appetite and when he entered, he saw the old goose serving up some soup to his customers and he walked by and said, "Hey, Mr. Ping."

The goose turned around and sees Arizona standing there and he said, "Hello, Arizona! How are you doing?"

"Hungry." Arizona replied, with a chuckle.

Mr. Ping laughed as well and he said, "I can help you that. What would you like?"

"Just the usual; noodles and medium-sized dumplings." Arizona added.

Mr. Ping wrote those orders down and he said, "Coming right up."

Arizona waited on his order and during that time, he began thinking about his step into adulthood and wonders what being 18 will be like. He knows he'll be a warrior soon, but the kind of warrior he would love to become is a protector for his friends and family and make a difference in changing people's lives, especially kids. Being that he's good friends/brothers with Musaki's cousin Max, he'd do anything he can to make sure that they're warriors on the inside.

Just then, Mr. Ping comes in with Arizona's food and he brings out several coins to give Mr. Ping and he said, "Here's your meal, Arizona."

"Thanks, Mr. Ping." Arizona said, as he brought the food into his table.

Before Arizona could even sit down, Mr. Ping wanted to ask him a quick question and he asked, "Almost forgot...how's Po doing?"

Arizona chuckled softly at that because he knew he was gonna go there and he replied, "He's fine...if you don't count waking up one morning to a face full of butt cheeks."

Mr. Ping dropped his beak in shock and he asked, "Did he sleep without pants again?"

"In my own room and on the edge of my bed." Arizona stated.

Mr. Ping groans at this and he went over to Arizona and said, "My son used to sleep without pants on when he was a boy when it's so hot. I cannot believe he still does that. I thought he might've outgrown it when he was 17. I'm still trying to recover after the day that I woke up one morning with my son's bare tushy stuck on my face."

Arizona seemed a little grossed out about that and he said, "Yikes. I think I might have nightmares thinking about it. Thanks again for the food, Mr. P."

"You're welcome. Oh...and happy belated birthday." Mr. Ping added.

"Thanks."

Mr. Ping walks off and lets Arizona enjoy his food and while the young wolf was eating, he found Mr. Ping's story to be really odd than Po's antics and goofiness, but he lets out a deep exhale and tries to block that memory from coming back and just ate up.

A few minutes later, he saw another wolf walking by sitting on the left side of Arizona's seat with bowls of noodle soups on one tray and dumplings on another and when Arizona looked up at him, it was blackish-grey wolf, weighing in at 157 pounds, 5'6, wearing a grey sleeveless vest with a wolf howling on it, black pants and spiky hair, kinda similar to Arizona's put a little more messier.

When he looked up, he didn't notice Arizona sitting there, staring at him and the black-grey wolf looks up and he said, "Oh, hi. I...didn't see you sitting there."

"It's cool. I was alone anyway so..." Arizona said.

Both wolves didn't know what to make of each other and then, Arizona asked him, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." the blackish-grey wolf responded.

Arizona bit his lip and he replied, "I've been in the Valley of Peace for a year now and I just turned 18 a couple of weeks ago, actually."

"Well...I lived in the Valley of Peace for my whole life and I used to live in the orphanage, you know?"

"That wouldn't be the Bao Gu Orphanage by any chance, right?" asked Arizona, raising an eyebrow.

The blackish-grey wolf paused himself for a second after he heard Arizona mention to Bao Gu Orphanage and he rose his head over to him and he asked, "How'd you know that?"

"My friend used to live there when he was three after his parents were killed by Tai Lung." Arizona answered.

The blackish-grey wolf widened his eyes at that answer and he repsonded, "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I know what the feeling's like...when you lose two loved ones that are the most important to you and that's something you can never recover from." Arizona stated.

It seems as though the black-grey wolf seemed to understand those kinds of feelings and he asked, "What's your name?"

Arizona looks up at him and he replied, "Li-Xiao Arizona. But everyone calls me Arizona."

"Ryo Mercer. Just call me 'Ryo' for short."

Both wolves shook their paws for a handshake and Arizona saw Ryo taking down a bowl full of noodles and it made Arizona widen his eyes to even see that and he said, "You must be really hungry."

"What do you expect? I'm sort of a hungry guy." Ryo stated.

Arizona chuckled softly at this and then, he asked, "You're an Omega, aren't you?"

Ryo froze for a second and he looked up at Arizona and he asked, "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm an Omega too."

Ryo was deeply amazed that he would meet another Omega and was astounded by how it became...like some sort of connection between the two of them and his response was, "That's awesome. What do I need to know about you?"

Arizona didn't know what to tell him about his past, but he figured that it might be possible to just get it all out in the open and he said, "Well...I used to live in the Mu Zho Village where I was born in and I lost my mom to a crocodile bandit and my dad was killed by my uncle Dai Ling who took me in his prison to 'raise' me in Kong Wolf City. It was tragic and traumatic for me and it gave me a lot of pain, suffering and abuse for most of my life...not to mention being molested by those creeps. Those who imprisoned the other wolves from that city were the only ones that treat me like I'm important and we all share the same dislike of Dai Ling, thinking that his way of keeping the peace of the city was the best thing for them...which is stupid because there were a lot of people suffering there too. Every year, I wanted to get out of there, but I was afraid that if Dai Ling found out, he was gonna kill me. It was because of him that I had to endure some crap like that and I was thinking about contemplating suicide if I was still there when I turned 18 or 19, where I could've hung myself just to end the torture...and then Musaki came into my life. He was the only one that got me out of this prison I've been sitting and living in and I've never had a friend like him at all. After Dai Ling was killed, I felt as if I was given a second chance to just recapture some of the things I missed out on life and Dai Ling fooled me into thinking that the world is cruel and everyone's weak, but I knew that he was wrong. Thanks to Musaki, I'm living my life in peace and will do anything I can to protect the people I care about."

Ryo was amazed by what Arizona had gone through and he just stared at him very speechless and had no idea how to respond to that and just said, "Wow...I can't imagine what that must've been like."

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now." Arizona stated.

Ryo sighed heavily and he said, "Well...your story's got nothing compared to mine. I was in that orphanage when I was like four or five and you may find it crazy, but I have elemental powers."

Arizona widened his eyes after hearing what Ryo just said and he asked, "You have?"

"I have the power of darkness." Ryo stated.

"That's cool."

Ryo didn't think so and he said, "One problem...I used to not control it and most times, I was afraid that I might hurt people if I lost control. But living at the Jade Palace has helped me in anyway they can."

"I live in the Jade Palace too."

Ryo gasped in surprise and said, "Whoa...that's cool."

Just then, a white wolf comes along and he sees Ryo coming in and sits next to him and to Arizona's surprise, he recognized the type of wolf he is and he asked, "Who are you?"

The young white wolf turned to gain Arizona's attention and he said, "Hey, I'm Kiba. Kiba Toshida and I see you've met Ryo...my OBFF."

Ryo turned to him and asked, "OBFF?"

"Omega Best Friend Forever."

Kiba pulled Ryo over to give him a noogie and Ryo growls at him saying, "Dude, do that to me again and you'll get a kick in the A-S-S...so get O-F-F."

Kiba lets go of him and he turns to Arizona, looking a little suspicious and he said, "The name's Arizona. You're an Alpha, aren't you?"

Kiba groans at that question and he said, "Dude, what up with the stereotypes?"

Arizona lets out a soft growl and he figured that he might be one of those Alpha wolves he had encountered months earlier and he said, "I know your type. Those bravado know it alls giving us Omegas a hard time. I hate those people."

"Welcome to the club." Ryo agreed.

That made Kiba a little bit confused on this and he said, "I'm not one of them. Sure, I may be an Alpha, but I'm not a jerk."

"How do I know that?" asked Arizona.

Ryo looks over at Arizona and said, "Zona, I used to have that same feeling when I first met Kiba. At first, I could not stand him because he's an Alpha...but later on after we took down my friend's dad, we became good friends, even though at times he annoys the crap out of me."

Arizona was surprised to hear that Ryo's friends with an Alpha and he said, "I don't get it."

"I ask myself that same question every day, but he's not like all the other Alpha's." Ryo explained.

Kiba looks over at Arizona and he said, "Most Alpha's are jerks, but not me. I'm cool with everyone, even Omegas."

Arizona had mixed feelings about this, but he's the type of person to give people chances so he stuck out his hand and Kiba grabbed his paw and shook it without hesitation. Ryo finished up his noodles and so did Arizona and Kiba said, "So...we're supposed to meet up with Takami, right?"

"Yeah, at the Jade Palace." Ryo stated.

Arizona stood up and he said, "I could introduce you guys to my friend Musaki."

"Cool with us."

* * *

Yo, Tyson...how'd I do? Hope you like it! There's more coming up.


	2. Mistaken Panda

We now focus on Takami and Layla meeting Musaki.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mistaken Panda

At the Jade Palace...

Two young tigers were heading their way to the Jade Palace; one of them is a 16-year old young male bengal tiger; 146 pounds, stands at 5'4, wearing a red sleeveless vest with a phoenix on it, black pants and spiky hair while another is a black tigress, wearing silver vest with green leaves on the front and a yin and yang sign on the back, black pants and a yin yang necklace, about 16 years of age, 5'7 and 130 pounds; walking hand in hand and as he looked at the palace, the male tiger said, "Good to be home, huh Layla?"

"Seems like it's been a while, Takami."Where do you think Ryo and Kiba went?"" Layla responds.

"Knowing them...Kiba might drag Ryo somewhere and would be looking forward to beat him up when they get back to the palace. That's if they don't kill each other." Takami answered.

Layla started giggling at that joke and she said, "You're probably right."

As soon as they went up the stairs, they looked up and saw someone coming up the steps and was familiarized with the black and white fur and Layla asked, "Is that Po?"

"Hey, Po!" Takami called out as they went up to him, but to their surprise...it wasn't Po. It was someone with blue eyes and a somewhat slim figure.

"Kami...I'm beginning to see that it's not Po." Layla said.

"It's cool. I sorta have that question most of the time...but I'm not like Po at all. Some people look from behind thinking it's the Dragon Warrior, but it's not me. Anyways, I'm Musaki. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Takami Skyfang and this is my girlfriend Layla Huang." Takami said, smiling.

"Hello." Layla said, politely.

Musaki smiled at them and said, "Nice to meet you guys. I've never seen you guys around before."

Takami chuckled softly and he said, "We just came back after a long journey and thought we'd surprise them."

All three of them made it up the stairs and headed to the Training Hall and they see Tigress walking out of there and she was shocked to see Takami coming in and she said, "Takami, you're back!"

"Hey, Tigress. Just got here." Takami replied.

Musaki was surprised to hear Tigress' tone of excitement come out of her voice and he said, "Finally in a good mood?"

She turns to Musaki and then she said, "What? You got a problem?"

Musaki nodded his head stating no and he replied, "How long have you known them?"

"They've been living with us in the Jade Palace for a couple of years now before they took off on their journey. Takami used to live in the orphanage just like you." Tigress answered.

Musaki widened his eyes after finding out that Takami lived in the orphanage and it sounds like they have a common ground somewhere and he said, "Wow..."

At the front of the Jade Palace...

Musaki, Takami and Layla were sitting on the front of the Hall of Heroes, just hanging out and stuff and Musaki asked, "You know, I never thought you had actual powers."

"I have the control of fire. When I was younger, my mom put me in the orphanage when I was five and I thought no one would want a monster like me until Master Shifu took me and my friends in because of our elemental powers. Tigress is kinda like a second mom to me...almost and she taught me how to control my powers with her and the others' help and I met Layla when I ran out of the palace after a very painful rejection from this girl I like, but we're friends now." Takami explained.

Layla looks over at Takami and she said, "When I met Takami, we have a few things in common, but mainly we have powers. My only power is that I have wind."

"Sweet. I guess that's a common ground for you. Well, I was in the orphanage when I was 3, after my parents got killed by Tai Lung and I stayed in seclusion from everyone else for 10 years because the pain of going through that was too sharp and if I got adopted, the same thing would happen to me. It wasn't until Master Shifu took me in when I was 13 that I got accustomed into the Jade Palace and it's because of them, I've gotten a good life, gained a lot of respect for the masters because of my gifted skills, made some new friends, met some old friends and found my relatives. I'm half-japanese and half-chinese and since then, life for me has been pretty great." Musaki explained.

Takami and Layla were amazed by Musaki's story that it really touched Takami in a deeper level and he asked, "Were you afraid of being rejected?"

"A lot. You?"

"Same thing for me. But now...my life's going great. I have a home, great friends, an awesome girlfriend...what more could I want?"

Takami then explained to Musaki on how he managed to take down his own father and to be reunited with his mother, older brother and little sister and all of it made Musaki speechless.

"Whoa..." Musaki said, in awe.

"Yeah, it's cool. My mom and my little sister live close to the Valley so she can check on me and Tamaki." Takami said.

"That's really cool."

* * *

Next up...half of the gang's here!


	3. The Gang's Here

Musaki finally meet Ryo and Kiba and a growing friendship emerges.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Gang's Here

At the steps of the Jade Palace...

Ryo, Kiba and Arizona walked across the steps of the palace and Ryo lets out a big sigh and said, "I guess those stairs never changed."

Arizona looks up at Ryo and he responds, "No joke. Looks like we'll have to run all the way up there."

Kiba nodded his head in agreement and he said, "I agree with Arizona's idea. It beats walking all the way up because I don't want another set of butt cramps."

Ryo and Arizona felt disgusted to hear this come out of Kiba's mouth and he turned to Arizona and he asked, "How do you deal with this guy?"

Ryo rolled his eyes and he replied, "I ask myself that same question everyday."

"Wonder if Takami's here." Kiba added.

Arizona stares at Kiba and he replied, "Who's Takami?"

"You'll see him when we get there." Ryo added, before taking off running.

Arizona ran right after him and Kiba followed suit and as they all made it to the top, it took a few minutes for the three wolves to catch their breath before they could notice Musaki, Layla and Takami sitting there in front of them. Suddenly, Takami was the first one to speak out and ask, "What took you guys so long?"

"Just be lucky we're not late, T.K." Ryo said, panting.

Just then, Arizona saw this bengal tiger sitting there and he asked, "So you're Takami, huh?"

Takami nodded his head as he stood up and he replied, "Yep, Takami Skyfang's my name. And this is my girlfriend, Layla."

The black tigress looked at the grey wolf and she said, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too." Arizona said, giving out a handshake.

"You know, you and Ryo look like each other, except with different fur." Layla added.

Ryo laughed sarcastically at that joke Layla made while Takami started laughing at this and said, "Very funny."

Musaki stands up and he walked over to both Ryo and Kiba and he said, "Hey, what's up? I'm Musaki."

Ryo smiled and said, "I'm Ryo Mercer, but you can call me Ryo."

"And I'm Kiba!" Kiba said, welcoming him with a huge hug.

"Nice to meet you?" Musaki asked, choking.

Kiba immediately lets go of him while Musaki tries to catch his breath and Ryo responded with a small growl and said, "Really?"

"I like hugs." Kiba said, laughing innocently.

Ryo turned his attention to Musaki and he scratched the back of his head and said, "Sorry about that. Sometimes Kiba can be a little...unusual."

Musaki nods his head in understanding and he said, "It's cool. I'm kinda used to getting big hugs that almost chokes me to death by Po."

That surprised both Kiba and Ryo when Musaki mentioned Po and they both asked, "You know the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yeah...since I've been here." Musaki replied.

"How long have you been in the Jade Palace?" asked Kiba.

"About...4 years now. You know, Takami's told me a lot about you guys while we were talking and is it true that you guys have a love/hate relationship with each other?" asked Musaki.

Both wolves had no idea how to respond to that and Ryo said, "It's not so much love/hate...it's more of an 'either we like each other or we can kill each other' kind of friendship. It didn't start off as friends because I had a huge dislike for Alpha's, but I guess sometime later, we've become good friends...even though at times Kiba annoys the crap out of me."

"Aw, come on, Ryo! We're buds! Best buds! Best wolf buds! You shouldn't focus on your stereotypes too much." Kiba exclaimed.

"I can tolerate you...but still."

Meanwhile...

"Whoa...so Musaki really saved you?" asked Takami, wide-eyed.

Arizona nodded his head in response and he said, "Thanks to him, my life has made a huge turnaround and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

Layla blinked her eyes twice and she asked Arizona, "What would've happened if he wasn't here?"

Arizona knew that question was coming and he said, "Would've hung myself in chains for all I know. Just wouldn't find another way out of that prison except for taking my own life, you know? But I'm glad that Musaki got me out. I owe him my life."

That story touched Takami in ways he never felt before because he could understand what it would've been like if he would've never got adopted and had to endure being called a monster for the rest of his life and he said, "You're not alone in that. Me and my friends have elemental powers."

That seemed to widen Arizona's eyes after he heard of that and he asked, "Elemental powers? What are they?"

"I can control fire." Takami added.

"And I can control wind." Layla added.

Though Arizona was blown away by that, he scoffed and said, "You do not."

"We do!" Takami argued.

Soon enough, Kiba and Ryo went towards Layla and Takami and Arizona asked, "You guys have kung-fu skills?"

"Yeah, we do. We've got awesome skills." Takami replied.

Musaki lets out a little smirk and he said, "So do me and Arizona. I bet your skills ain't as better as ours."

It sounded like a big challenge was underfoot for these four elemental friends and Ryo said, "Wanna bet?"

"Yep, we wanna bet...although I'm not interested in gambling." Musaki added.

Arizona smirked at them and he said, "How about we head over to the Training Hall to see who's got the better moves?"

Takami chuckled at this and the others wanted in on the action and said, "Let's do it!"

* * *

Are ya liking this?! We've got more coming up! Also, today's my 21st birthday so...


	4. Young Cubs

Here's where my youngest OC character Max meets Tyson the Wolf Omega's youngest OC characters. Hope I got them.

* * *

Chapter 4: Young Cubs

At the Valley of Peace

Max was getting ready to go to the Jade Palace to spend some time with Arizona and as he got out of the house, he tells his brothers that he's gonna be walking to the palace for a second and after that, he accidently bumped into someone and when he turns around, he sees an 11-year old brown lion, brown eyes, weighing at 90 pounds, 3'5, wearing a red shirt and black shorts; and Max quickly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't watch where I was going."

The young lion cub dusted himself off and he said, "It's okay. I probably wasn't watching where I was going either."

Max chuckled softly and he stuck out his paw and said, "I'm Max."

The brown cub shook Max's hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Max. I'm Kovu."

"You from around here?" asked Max.

Kovu shrugged at that answer and he said, "Yeah...pretty much."

"Do you have any parents?"

Kovu was silent after that question hit him and Max could tell that maybe he shouldn't have asked that question and Kovu's face said it all and Max said, "Oh...I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay. I was alone for most of my life and it's been a lonely experience that I didn't want to be part of." Kovu said, not giving too much detail.

"Okay." Max replied, nodding his head.

Kovu clears his throat and he asked, "So where were you going?"

"I was gonna go to the Jade Palace to see my wolf brother." Max replied.

Kovu suddenly stared at Max with a weird expression when he heard 'wolf brother' come out of his mouth and he asked, "You have a wolf brother?"

"Yeah, he's really cool and great to be around and he's like a real brother to me." Max explained.

"Sounds great. I was about to go there anyway. I just need to get my friend to come with us." Kovu said, happily.

"Can I come with you?" Max asked, very excited.

Kovu turns around and he said, "Sure, but I should tell you something...my friend is very shy around meeting new people."

Max could understand what he meant by that because he's been the shy person when it comes to meeting new people and he still is a little bit and he follows Kovu to their house and when they come inside, Max was amazed by how it looked like. He said, "Wow...this is where you live?"

"Yeah, just me and my friend Borko. My friend Takami gave me this home when we first met and I've lived here ever since and with Borko, it just made it a lot better for me." Kovu replied.

Just then, Kovu walks towards the side of the house to get his friend while Max looks around the house and couldn't help but imagine what it's like living in his own home when he's close to the same age without any grownups around. Not long after, Max turns around and sees an orange siberian tiger, somewhere between 11 or 12 years of age, 139 pounds, 4'5 in height, wearing a red vest and grey pants coming in and when he saw Max for the first time, the siberian tiger slowly walks back and hid behind a wall.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt anyone." Max said.

As soon as Kovu came back, the siberian tiger got behind him, trembling a little bit and Max asked, "That's Borko?"

"Yeah. He'll get used to you somehow." Kovu added.

Max understand Borko's level of shyness and he knows what it feels like to be around new people and how scary it might be the first time and Kovu said, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Max replied.

Borko tapped on Kovu's shoulder and whispered, "He's coming with us too?"

Kovu nodded his head and it Borko wasn't really sure how he'd handle it, but Kovu assured him, "He's harmless. Plus, we'll be able to see Takami."

"Okay." Borko said, in a shy tone.

Once the three got ready, they were looking forward to head onto the Jade Palace to see their friends, but little did they know that they'll encounter some new friends on the way there too.

* * *

Hope that was good! Next chapter, Musaki and Arizona shows the elemental friends their moves!


	5. Showcasing Skills

Well...here it is! The action showdown to see what the Hazards and Musaki and Arizona what they got!

* * *

Chapter 5: Showcasing Skills

Training Hall

The gang went over to the training hall so that they can show off some amazing moves and skills to add, but for Takami, Layla, Ryo and Kiba, they were ready to show what they got and to use their elemental abilities to take down Musaki and Arizona, but little did they know that they have something else up their sleeve.

Takami went over to Musaki and he asked, "So...wanna take me on, Musaki?"

Musaki nodded his head at this and he got his serious game face on and replied, "More so than ever, but I gotta warn ya...my moves may be a lot more experienced than yours."

Takami scoffed at that and he said, "Looks like we'll see about that."

"Bring it on, T-Kami!"

Takami became a little surprised when Musaki named him 'T-Kami' and he figured that that might be one of the many nicknames he'll be called and he said, "It'll grow on me."

"T-Kami? I oughta call you that sometime." Ryo added.

Minutes later, Takami went on one side while Musaki was on another, both ready to take each other down a notch and Arizona, Ryo, Layla and Kiba were watching as it unfolds and they were ready to see what they got.

"Ready when you are." Takami said, smirking.

"Dude, I've been ready. You just didn't know it." Musaki added.

Suddenly, Takami ran towards Musaki and as he was about to knock him out, Musaki jumped backwards and did a massive backflip while Takami landed on his feet and Musaki grabbed onto the top of the training hall ceilings, all mouths gaped open at how he did. Takami looked shocked and he asked, "How the...?"

"Living in the Jade Palace for 4 years changes ya, bro. But learning new moves makes me more stronger...even stronger than Tigress." Musaki added.

After that, Musaki spun his body all around and Takami was ready to strike him until he got kicked in the hin by Musaki and as he came down, he brought in his sword, ready for a combat fight. Takami growls and releases fire coming out of his hands to aim, but Musaki dodges it by swinging his sword through the fire without letting the metal melt, which surprised all of them.

Musaki looks at his sword for a second and realized what it had done and he said, "I didn't know it could actually do that."

"Neither did I." Takami responded.

But neither of them were finished yet and Takami was ready to show off his fighting skills while Musaki stomps his foot hard that shockwaves went through the floor and it came towards Takami and flipped him over and he burst out his fire power towards him, but dodges it with every move he makes and he quickly goes over to Takami and punches, kicks and slams him down while Takami pummels Musaki down to a science with his quick moves.

Both of them continue to spar with each other and Takami brought in every single move and attack he could make to make sure Musaki was finished and just when he thought that it was all said and done, Musaki comes fighting back with a massive amount of supernatural orb that surged out of his hands and blasted towards Takami and bursted through him.

Ryo widened his eyes to see this and he said, "Wow...I've never seen anything like this before."

Layla quickly runs over to Takami and when she helped him up, she checked to see if there were any marks or scratches on him and she said, "You okay, Kami?"

"I think so. I don't think I've ever had my butt taken down like that before...and I was used to Tigress doing things like that." Takami answered.

Just then, Layla went in for a turn and she said, "Excellent moves to take down my boyfriend, but let's see if you can handle me."

Musaki nods his head in understanding and he said, "All righty. Let's see what ya got."

Layla was ready for this and as she began, Musaki smirked and said, "Ladies' first."

Layla lets out a slight chuckle and said, "Easy."

All of a sudden, she spun around and uses her wind power to blow through Musaki and at that poit, Musaki was surprised that she actually has powers of wind, but never like this and when she stopped, she asked, "Any questions?"

Musaki knew that it was serious and he said, "Okay, I actually believe you have wind powers, but let's see if this can blow you away."

Musaki spins around and almost immediately, he has a surge of white and blue energy that flows out of himand made his moves go a lot faster and also rapid speed to take down Layla very easily and he flies over and flips her over, but to his surprise, she always lands on her feet and she made a quick punch in the jaw and in the nose and just then, she took him down many times, but Musaki knew when to get back up.

Just as she's about to flip him again, Musaki grabbed her by the paw and flipped her back and then, she used her wind power to flow him out of her way and he landed on the wall. Musaki got himself up and said, "Okay, enough with the games."

"Who's playing games?" asked Layla.

Musaki continued to spar with Layla as they kept kicking, scratching, punching and slamming into each other and while both of them were stronger, neither of them were outnumbered and then, Layla tackled him down and pinned him to the wall and she said, "Guess I won."

Musaki didn't expect the day would come when she actually lost to a girl, but she had no idea what else he got planned and he said, "Yeah, think again."

Musaki closed his eyes and his eyes shifted from blue to crimson orange and a japanese mark on his forehead shone through and it bursted out and removed Layla out of his grip and fell to the floor, shocked and numb.

Takami was amazed to see how he took down Layla and he thought that Layla would win, but the tables were turned immediately. He whistled and said, "Okay, that's crazy."

Layla gets herself up and she looks at Musaki in the eye and she said, "You're good."

"And you're not bad yourself either." Musaki added.

Kiba, Ryo, Takami and Arizona cheered for both of them and Kiba pumped his fist up, whooping all the way through and said, "Can I get a what what?"

"What?" asked Takami.

"What?" asked Ryo.

"Really?" asked Layla.

"Seriously?" asked Arizona and Musaki, in unison.

Kiba chuckled softly and said, "You guys were killing it! First, when it was you and T.K., I was freakin' going insane and then you and Layla were like freakin' bodacious! It was just freaking!"

"Dude, you're freaking me out." Ryo added.

Layla sat beside Takami and she looked up at everyone else and said, "I guess Arizona and Ryo are going in next."

Few minutes later...

Arizona and Ryo were on the side of the training hall, ready to start off sparring and as the two wolves were gazing at each other, Ryo asked, "You ready for me?"

"Completely." Arizona replied.

Ryo rubbed his paws in anticipation and he said, "You should be."

Arizona began running towards him, but an immediate dark power popped out of him and landed on Arizona's side and feel down on the floor and when he stood up, he was actually surprised to see what that feels like and he said, "I'm a believer."

Ryo smirked at him and he was ready for another round, but Arizona immediately leaped on top of him and just punched him in the face and grabbed him by the paw and threw him around the floor and to the wall and then, in a twist, Ryo kicked him in the legs and tripped Arizona down a notch.

Arizona gets himself up and he immediately runs over to Ryo, just sparring each other all the way through and somehow, both of them leaped towards each other and punched each other in the nose and then, Ryo dog-piled over Arizona and pinned him to the wall, letting out a smirk and said, "Prepare to get Omega styled!"

Arizona immediately grabbed Ryo's wrist and then kicked him in the shin and then he pinned on Ryo and just punched him in the nose and then, he stood on Ryo's stomach, jumps up and stomps on him, giving Ryo a huge howl and then, Ryo jumps off of him and kicks him out, but Arizona dodged the punch and swung him onto the jaw.

"What up, bro?" asked Arizona.

Just then, Ryo brings in another dark power and it becomes more powerful to aim it at Arizona, but he managed to dodge it by backflipping and leaping behind Arizona and shoves him down to the ground and he lets out a chuckle and said, "Omega kicks Omega's ass."

Ryo grunts and gets himself up, letting out a huge sigh and he looks up at Arizona and said, "At least it's better than getting my ass kicked by an Alpha."

Kiba rolls his eyes and said, "You and your stereotypes. Cut me some slack, will ya?"

Arizona lets out a big exhale and he looks over at Kiba and he said, "Wanna have a turn?"

Kiba was deeply excited about this and replied, "Do I ever!"

Kiba quickly went over to Arizona and almost immediately, Arizona could see that this is the first time having to spar with an Alpha and even though he has a ginormous dislike for Alpha wolves, he's got a huge challenge ahead of him, but he could handle it. Kiba looks at Arizona and asked, "Ready for this?"

"I'll let you answer that question yourself." Arizona said, with a low growl.

"Hostile."

Arizona immediately came charging to him and when he swung him out, Kiba doded every move he made and soon enough, he unleashed a blue fire pwoer coming out of him and landed directly at Arizona and as soon as he got up, he was stunned by what type of fire Kiba's got and he asked, "Blue flames?"

"Yeah, I got those most of my life." Kiba replied.

"Impressive."

Just then, Kiba grabbed his hand and flipped him across, but when Arizona landed his feet on the wall, he went over to him and kicked, punch and flipped him down to the ground and both wolves kept sparring and he pinned Kiba down to the floor. Both of them started panting and Kiba said, "Fierce, aren't ya?"

"One year of living here helped out." Arizona replied.

They got off of each other and Ryo rooted for Arizona and shouted, "Omegas rule!"

Kiba gets himself up, dusted himself off and he said, "That was really good. You know, you're not half-bad for someone like you."

He sticks his paw out hoping for a handshake and Arizona was unsure about shaking his hand to an Alpha and Kiba said, "We're cool, Ariz...aren't we?"

"I guess."

Arizona was reluctant to do so, but he shook his hand anyway and Kiba said, "Hey, not all Alpha's are jerks. You need to be more open minded."

"How do I know that?" asked Arizona.

"Just trust me."

Suddenly, they see a yellow fox coming in; 16 years of age, 110 pounds, 5'4, wearing yellow long sleeve vest and black pants; and when she saw Takami and the gang in the training hall, she asked, "You guys were sparring without me?"

"You were taking too long." Ryo replied.

The young fox didn't like that response at all and she went over to Ryo and said, "Just be lucky you're cute."

Ryo clears his throat and said, "Guys, this is my girlfriend; Skyler. Sky, this is Musaki and Arizona."

"Hello." Musaki said.

"Nice to meet you." Arizona added.

Skyler looked up at both of them and said, "Nice to meet you as well."

* * *

How was that? We've got more heading your way!


	6. Meeting the Skyfang Family

Here...we seeks Musaki, Arizona and Max meeting the Skyfang family. Hope I got it right.

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting the Skyfang Family

Not long after, Kovu, Borko and Max finally made it to the Jade Palace and Kovu looked up at Max and asked, "So...how long have you've know this Arizona?"

"A year. He's like my best friend and big brother to me...better than my actual big brothers." Max replied.

All of them made their way to the training hall and as soon as they got inside, they see the whole gang standing there, all sparring with each other and they couldn't help but get excited to see what's happening. Max sat down on the ground and saw this happening and he was excited to see his cousin battle and he saw some new people as well and he asked Kovu, "Who are they?"

"That's Takami, Ryo, Kiba, Layla and Skyler. Layla is Takami's girlfriend and Skyler is Ryo's girlfriend." Kovu replied.

Max was a littlw weirded out when he heard the term 'girlfriend' come out and Kovu asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Girls are icky." Max replied, in a disgusted tone.

Just then, Max saw some lightning come out of Skyler's hands and he stared at her, frozen that it just came out of her hands and he asked, "How did she do that?"

Kovu figured that that question was about to come up and he replied, "Half of us have elemental abilities."

Max looked confused and asked, "Elemental what?"

"We have powers." Kovu added.

That widened Max's eyes a bit and he said, "Wow."

Just then, the gang all stopped and Musaki took a deep exhale and he said, "Impressive moves. I think we all share some skills."

"I agree." Ryo added.

Suddenly, all of them turned around and saw Kovu, Max and Borko in front of them and Kovu said, "Hey, guys."

Takami looks ahead and he sees Kovu and Borko sitting there and when he walks over to them, he said, "Hey, guys. What's up?'

Kovu smiled and he replied, "Pretty good. Just came over to see you with a new friend of ours."

Takami looks at Max for a second and he was amazed to see a white tiger for the first time and he said, "What's your name, little guy?"

"I'm Max."

Takami smiled and he said, "I'm Takami Skyfang. Nice to meet you, Max."

Arizona walks over behind Takami and he said, "Max is a cool little guy."

Max looks over and sees Arizona in front of him and he leaped over to his shoulder to hug him and Arizona graciously hugged him back and said, "How ya been, little buddy?"

"Good."

Musaki walks over to Kovu and introduced himself to him and also, he noticed Borko sitting behind Kovu and wanted to say hi, but he withdrew himself from him and Musaki understood his shyness right away and Kovu said, "Borko's not used to seeing new people. He gets a little scared."

"Ah, I see." Musaki said.

Skyler and Layla went over and they saw Max and both girls were both smitten by how he is and Skyler patted him on the head and made Max purr a little and Layla said, "Aw, he looks so cute."

"Hi, little guy." Skyler said, smiling.

Musaki looked to Ryo and Takami after witnessing both girls' hearts melted by Max and he said, "Looks like your girlfriends are having a crush on my little cousin."

Ryo looked at Musaki very confused-like and he asked, "How do you have a tiger for a cousin?"

"He's adopted by my uncle." Musaki replied.

Takami asked, "How many cousins you have?"

"My uncle's got 30-plus kids. 9 of them are his birth kids and the rest are adopted in parts of China, Hong Kong, Japan and Taiwan." Musaki added.

"Wow, that's a lot of kids." Ryo said, wide-eyed.

Just then, they seek three tigers coming in the door and one of them is an adult tigress, around her 30's, another tiger, adult male; between 18 or 19 and a young white tigress, around 11 or 12 years old and when Takami saw them, he smiled and said, "Hey, guys."

Musaki looks up and he saw them come by and asked, "Who are they?"

All of them went over to them and he said, "Musaki, Arizona, Max...this is my family; my mom, Okami Skyfang, my older brother Tamaki and my little sis, Kalia."

Okami looked at both of them and she said, "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you."

Muskai got confused for a minute because he didn't expect him to have a family the whole time and he said, "I think you were orphaned."

"He was...until we all found each other." Tamaki answered.

As soon as Okami and Tamaki explained everything to both Musaki, Arizona and Max, they never thought that Okami would do something to keep Takami safe from his father and Musaki said, "I had no idea that happened."

"My husband wanted to kill Takami and I had to put him in the orphanage so he won't hurt him anymore...until he actually defeated him." Okami answered.

"That has got to be a huge break-up for you guys." Arizona added.

Tamaki sighed heavily and he said, "Yeah, I was in a group called Anonymous Strike and my master talked me into killing my own brother and I absolutely refused to do so and we've been reunited ever since. I almost thought I'd never see my little brother again, but I knew I had a gut feeling he was alive."

Kalia stared into Kovu's eyes for a sec and got infautated by it, it made Kovu feel a little bit awkward in his position and he asked, "Are you okay?"

She eventually snapped out of it and said, "Sorry. It's just...your eyes are kinda cute."

Kovu blushed a little bit and he said, "Thanks, I guess."

Arizona scratched the back of his head and he said, "So...I'm guessing you and Takami had some catching up to do, huh?"

Takami and Tamaki looked at each other after that question and Tamaki's response was, "We're still working on it."

"Other than that...looks like we're all happy." Takami added.

* * *

Hope I got the Skyfang families personalities right. Stay tuned for more!


	7. Two Different Brothers

Here's how Musaki sees the dynamicness between Takami and Tamaki.

* * *

Chapter 7: Two Different Brothers

Sometime in the courtyard, Takami and Tamaki were just hanging out, practicing some moves they bwere doing and Musaki became spectators in watching them do what they do best and Arizona, Ryo, Kiba, Skyler, Max, Kovu, Borko and Layla were also watching as well and when the two tigers began to spar with each other, it gave Musaki a sense that these two are completely like each other, but in the exact opposite.

Musaki looked up at Ryo and he asked, "How did they actually find each other?"

Ryo scratched the back of his head and responded, "It seems like a blur when you think about it, like looking back. We were about to leave the hot springs after we changed out of our swimming clothes into our regular clothes and we all faced some unwanted random villain and there's this person with a hood on coming in to kill T.K...but for some reason, he refused to do it after he recognized that it was his brother and he turned against someone that did it and wanted to gain vengance on both me and Takami. That was when we met Tamaki and we've been cool with him ever since."

"Wow...that was cool." Musaki added.

Layla scoffed at this and she said, "If you call Ryo nearly killing Takami cool at one point."

Ryo growled a little at Layla by that comment and he said, "I couldn't control my power, okay? It was for his own safety."

"That nearly cost him his life when you guys fought each other." Layla added.

Arizona widened his eyes after hearing what had happened before and he asked, "You fought each other?"

Ryo sighed heavily and turned to Arizona and he said, "For safety reasons. If Takami had been hurt, I'd feel completely responsible and would blame myself for not keeping him safer...but I guess my power got the best of me and that it wasn't the smartest move I had made."

Both tiger brothers fought with each other, each determining who's more stronger and when Takami burst out his flame powers, Tamaki used his shield powers to block the attack and he spurt out fire and Takami jumped up and dodged it further and flipped Tamaki from behind. He looks over and he asked, "How ya like me now, bro?"

Tamaki responded with grabbing Takami's wrist and flipped him to the side where Tamaki laid down and he said, "Any other questions, Kami?"

Both tigers got up and they were eyed by an impressed audience and Musaki said, "You two brought it down."

Takami took a deep breath and he said, "Well...sometimes we would often spar with each other just to see who's got the more strongest moves and who's more stronger."

Tamaki nodded his head in agreement with that and he said, "Sometimes, I'm more stronger and musclar than him."

Takami rolled his eyes and scoffed at this and said, "You wish."

Both brothers sat down on the steps and Arizona looks over at the two tigers and he said, "It's kinda hard to believe that you two are brothers. You guys look alike."

Both looked at Arizona and Tamaki asked, "What do ya mean by that?"

"Well, you guys have the same elemental ability, you're both skilled, have big strengths...the only thing I don't see is that you don't have the same stripes." Arizona explains.

Tamaki shows his stripes to Arizona and he responds, "That's because Takami has black stripes and I have white stripes. You know, it's not unusual for a tiger to have white stripes but if it's how I'm born with, that's how I'm born with."

"You sound just like Master Shifu." Arizona added.

Takami chuckled softly and he said, "My brother and I are pretty much different from each other, but we have the same blood and from the time that we reunited, we'd always have each other's backs."

He then looks up at Kovu and Max and he lets out a smile and said, "So...Max, what's your story?"

Max blinked a couple of times and became silent about this because he didn't expect Takami to tell him about himself and asked, "My story?"

"Yeah, what was your life like before you were in the orphanage?" asked Takami.

He slowly looked up at Arizona for a second with a sense of worry about opening up about his past and Arizona puts his paw on his shoulder to help ease his worry and lets out a smile to assure everything's okay and Max looks at Takami and said, "Okay."

After Max had explained everything about himself and his past, Takami, Tamaki, Ryo, Kiba, Skyler and Layla's reactions were filled with shock, sorrow, sympathy and surprised that Max had gotten through all of that and soon Takami started to regret asking Max that question. He figured his past would be a little darker, but not this dark. He then said, "Sorry I asked that question. Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut."

"It's okay. I'm trying to get over it now." Max said.

Skyler looked up at him and she asked, "Did your mom really molest you when you were a cub?"

Max slowly nodded his head and it shocked both her and Layla that someone could do that to her son and she said, "That is just messed up."

"He wasn't the only one that was molested. I got molested by those stupid goons at the prison tower with the rest of my uncle's wolf soldiers. It's like they were taking advantage of me and I never even liked them. I almost wanted to kill myself at one point." Arizona stated.

Ryo blinked his eyes and he looked at Arizona and he said, "I'm sorry that that happened to you...and Max."

The fact that Max's bio mom had molested him when he was a cub made Ryo outraged that someone would do something like that to him and he said, "Why would parents do that?"

"Some people just don't want to be parents." Musaki added.

Just then, the gate opens and there was another panda that looks like Musaki but has brown eyes and a little half-skinny and half-chubby and Musaki looked over and he said, "Hey, Zeke."

"Saki." Zeke said.

Zeke came closer to Musaki and pulled each other for a hug and he asked, "How ya been?"

"Pretty good. Just hanging with some new buds." Musaki replied.

Zeke looks over and sees everyone there and he said, "Hi."

"Hey." everyone said.

Musaki looks over at Zeke and almost forgot that he was shy around new people and he said, "Guys, this is my fraternal twin brother, Zeke. Zeke, these are our new friends; Takami, Tamaki, Ryo, Kiba, Skyler, Layla, Kovu and Borko."

Takami smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

Zeke shook his paw and then, shook everyone else's and Borko just remained where he was...behind Kovu and he only responded, "Someone's much shyer than me."

Kovu chuckled softly and said, "He's shy around new people. Just give him time before he'll meet you."

Just then, Shifu walks in the courtyard and sees everyone there together and he lets out a smile and said, "Well...I see that you all have gotten to know each other, haven't ya?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." they all replied.

Shifu nodded his head and then he saw Max there and said, "I came to remind Max that he should be heading home now."

"Aw, right now?" asked Max.

"Yes."

Max sighed heavily after hearing that and said, "Okay."

Arizona stood up and puts Max on his shoulders and said, "I'll take him home, Shifu."

"All right. Just be back before Po eats all the food."

That brought Ryo's attention and he asked, "Noodles? I'm in!"

Skyler rolled her eyes at Ryo's puppy-like excitement and she said, "Oh, Ryo...you and your noodles."

Max looks back at everyone and he waves bye to the others and the others responded with 'nice to meet you's' and 'see ya later' as Arizona took Max back to his home and Takami looked at Kovu and said, "Looks like you just made a new friend."

"Yeah, isn't that awesome?" asked Kovu.

Kovu looked behind and saw Borko slowly starting to come out and went by his side and he said, "Hey, Borko."

"Hey." Borko replied.

'Max...I hope we meet again.' Kovu thought.

* * *

How was that? If I screwed up in a few parts, I apologize. We got more heading your way!


	8. The Mercer Brothers

Here's how Arizona meets Ryo's brothers; Chronos and Zack. I hope I got their personalities right.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Mercer Brothers

The next day, Ryo and Arizona were on their way down to the Valley to show him this weapon store and Arizona seemed a little anxious about this and Ryo told him, "I guess I forgot to tell you that I have a thing for weapons."

"Interesting..." Arizona replied, anxiously.

Ryo chuckled and said, "My dream is to be a weapon master. Like maybe use different amounts of kung-fu with weapons galore."

"Sounds pretty cool...I think." Arizona said.

As soon as they got to town, Ryo shows him the store his brother owns and when they entered in, they saw him cleaning up parts of the store and Ryo said, "Hey, bro."

His brother; 18 years of age, a little thinner, stands about 5'9, has the same fur as Ryo's but with brown fur and wears all black clothing; looks up and sees Ryo standing there and he said, "Hey, Ryo. How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Ryo replied.

Ryo immediately said, "This is my new friend Arizona. Arizona, meet my brother Chronos."

Arizona looks over at Chronos and he clears his throat and said, "Nice to meet you, Chronos."

Chronos looked at Arizona and shook hands and he said, "Same to you. What brings you here?"

"Ryo wanted to show me this store in person and it looks pretty cool." Arizona stated.

Chronos chuckled softly and he replied, "Thanks. Me and my half-brother Zack settled in on this business after we lived in the Valley of Peace so we can be closer to Ryo and maybe drop in on the Jade palace now and then."

"Where is Zack, anyway?" asked Ryo.

Chronos lets out an exasperated sigh and replied, "Late as always. He was supposed to help me polish the guns."

That part froze Arizona and he asked, "You have guns here?"

"Any type of weapons you can think of, we have it. But we also have other products." Chronos explained.

Just then, Chronos turns around and he sees Zack; 15 years of age, beta wolf, dark brown-ish close to grey fur, blue eyes, a little taller and thinner, wearing a blue hoodie and cargo shorts; walking into the store and he walks up to Chronos and said, "Sorry I'm late. Had to get some breakfast at Mr. Ping's."

"Zack...overslept again?" asked Chronos.

"Not this time. I woke up a little early to practice my psychokinese training and had to get a little quick breakfast, but lost track of time because I saw Takami's mom there and it sounds like Mr. P and T.K.'s mom are having a thing with each other." Zack replied.

Chronos rolled his eyes at that and he said, "Well, now that you're here, you can start by polishing the guns."

"Sure."

Zack turns around and sees Ryo standing there and he came with a fist bump and he said, "Sup, Ryo?"

"Not much, just showing my new friend here the weapons shop." Ryo added.

Zack looks at Arizona and for the first time and said, "Hey, I'm Zack Mercer, Ryo and Chronos' half-brother."

"Arizona."

They shook hands and Arizona asked, "You guys related?"

Zack bit his bottom lip at that question and responded, "Well, we're not really related by blood, but I kinda see them as brothers."

Zack walks over to the front of the desk and brought in his rag and polisher and proceeds to polish the guns and just then, Ryo clears his throat and said, "Well, Chronos...we'd better be heading back to the Jade Palace. Just wanted to introduce Arizona to you guys."

"Come back sometime, all right?" asked Chronos.

Arizona nodded his head and replied, "Yeah, sure."

"Nice meeting ya."

As soon as they left, Ryo looked at Arizona and he asked, "What did you think of them?"

Arizona stared at Ryo for a second and said, "They seemed nice. Hard to believe you guys are related."

"You don't know the half of it, Zona."

* * *

Sorry if I made this a little short. Stay tuned for more!


	9. Common Ground of Acceptance

Here's where the Hazards open up to Musaki and Arizona about their past memories.

* * *

Chapter 9: Common Ground of Acceptance

Later that day, Musaki, Takami and Tamaki hung out at the Sacred Peach Tree along with Kiba, Ryo, Arizona, Skyler and Layla, just sitting around, laughing and joking with each other and Tamaki looks up at Musaki and asked, "So...how long have you been living here?"

"About 4 years now." Musaki replied.

Tamaki widened his eyes after hearing that response and he said, "Wow...that's a long time."

Musaki chuckled at that comment and he knew that it didn't really feel like it had been 4 years because he felt like he lived there all of his life and he said, "I know. Even some days, I ask myself like 'has it been 4 years already?' and then you sorta realize that it is 4 years."

"How old were you when you first came in?" asked Skyler.

"When I was 13." Musaki replied.

"And how old are you now?" asked Takami.

"17."

Ryo widened his eyes after hearing that age and he replied, "I'm 17 too. I must be really getting old, huh?"

Skyler scoffed and rolled her eyes at Ryo's remark and she said, "You still have the mind of a puppy."

Musaki chuckled softly and he then asked Tamaki, "Why do you ask?"

Tamaki lets out a deep sigh and he replies, "Well..I kinda wanted to know a little more about you because I already know you've met my brother, his friends, his soon to be mate...in which I should have one right now..."

Takami laughed sarcastically at Tamaki's joking envy and said, "Very funny, Maki."

Musaki looked at Tamaki for a second and he felt that it was only fair for him to tell him about everything and he asked, "You really wanna know?"

With that hint of mind, Musaki explained his story to Tamaki and after that, he felt absolutely speechless about it and he couldn't picture seeing that visual image come into his head because it was traumatizing and he said, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I already know that they're watching me from heaven and that they'll always be here for me." Musaki added.

Ryo couldn't help but notice that even after all those horrific things that had happened to Musaki, he was quite surprised that Musaki could still smile through it and it made him wish that he would've had the same thing too...but he has everything he needs; friends and family and a good life with the kung-fu masters. He clears his throat and said, "Saki...after hearing that story again, you seem like you're your own warrior."

Musaki didn't think of himself as his own warrior and he said, "Aw, that's not true."

"It is, man. You came out of nothing and grew to be something. I can tell you're a lot stronger than that." Ryo added.

"Well, I'm not like Tigress strong and I'll never be Tigress strong because I am my own warrior...on the inside." Musaki added.

"That's so beautiful." Kiba said, voice breaking.

Ryo quickly turns to Kiba and he couldn't help but be annoyed by his happy-emotional voice and he said, "Use my tail as a tissue and you'll have something to cry about."

"Sorry. I was...caught up in the moment." Kiba added.

Arizona couldn't help but wonder how these guys met each other and and he asked Ryo, "How'd you guys even meet?"

"Long story. It was while me, T.K. and Sky were still training in the Jade Palace and we were still getting adapted here when I met him and Faith. I was cool with Faith, but him...we didn't start off as good friends because I have a huge dislike for Alpha's because I always thought Kiba was one of those, but he became more goofier than anything. Kinda annoys me, but I would deal with him rather than other Alpha's. But the reason why I was such a grouch is that I wished that I'd live my life the way he does and truth be told, I never had hatred for Kiba. After all of us defeated Kamikaze, it sorta brought me and Kiba to an understanding that we should be friends rather than enemies." Ryo explains.

"I sometimes don't like it when people assume that since I'm an Alpha, all I could do is brag, boast about Alpha unity and saying that we should tear down the Omegas, but that's not me. Like I said, I'm cool with Omegas and every other wolf. Like if you would give me a chance, I could show you that there's more to me than what everyone else thinks." Kiba added.

Ryo seemed a little shocked to hear how Kiba became a little wise and he said, "I can't believe you said something that actually makes sense."

"Eh, what can I say?" asked Kiba.

Tamaki and Takami continued to listen to what Musaki said about being bullied and it's a subject that deeply affects Takami personally because he used to be a victim of those kinds of abuse and he said, "Man, that's disturbing."

"Yeah, they call me sorts of names such as 'skinny panda', 'ugly', 'panda freak' and prior to moving here, 'Dragon Warrior wannabe.'" Musaki added.

Everyone else gasped in shock and outrage that someone would call Musaki a 'Dragon Warrior wannabe' at the orphanage and Layla asked, "What is that?"

"Someone that assumes that I look like the Dragon Warrior, but a rip-off version of it because I'm not fat, thinking I'm some sort of a poser." Musaki answered.

"That's messed up." Tamaki added.

Takami grew increasingly pissed at that and he turned to Musaki and asked, "If they're still walking around, I'm gonna freakin'..."

Before he could say anything, Tamaki looks at him and said, "Kami...calm down."

Takami took a few deep breaths and he gained his composure down for a second and he clears his throat and said, "Sorry about that. I've been bullied too. People called me 'a monster', 'beast'...all of those things hurt me a lot and it still does to this day."

Tamaki was surprised to hear this come out of his brother and he didn't really notice that and said, "I had no idea people treated you that way, Kami."

"Often times, we all feel like we wanted to just shut ourselves out of the world, but there are other ideas to deal with this and try not to let anything they say get to our heads because they're afraid to get to know who we really are." Musaki added.

"And how's that?" asked Skyler.

"Accepting ourselves." Tamaki added in.

Everyone turned to Tamaki and Musaki amazingly asked him, "How did you even know I was gonna say that?"

"I've been through that same thing way much worser than Takami had. People don't understand what it feels like to be different whether you have elemental abilities or not. But it's not like we wanted to have some, you know? We were all just born with it." Tamaki explained.

Arizona chimed in and asked, "So what do we do?"

"Just surround ourselves with people that care a lot about us and that they're there for us when we need it most." Tamaki added.

"What he said." Musaki added.

Musaki had to admit that Tamaki does have a good amount of wisdom and he said, "True words of wisdom...at such a young age."

"I try." Tamaki said.

* * *

How's this? Stay tuned for more!


	10. Irreplaceable Friends

We first start off with a Tigress/Musaki moment (nothing romantic, thank goodness) just to get a few things off of her chest and Musaki clears the air.

* * *

Chapter 10: Irreplacable Friendship

Just then, Musaki walks over to the hallways of the barracks and he walked past Tigress' room in which she sees him just passing through and she stopped him for a second and he might've thought that he was in trouble or something and he asked, "What did I do this time?"

"I just want to talk." Tigress replied.

Musaki rolled his eyes at her and he asked, "Is it that important?"

Tigress glared at him and she said, "Just come in."

Not feeling like he had no other choice, Musaki walked into Tigress' room and as they entered in, he was a little apprehensive of how this talk would go and she said, "I see you've been hanging with Takami a lot."

Then, the worries suddenly disappeared when Tigress mentioned Takami and he said, "Oh, yeah...he's a cool person. We have some sort of common ground with each other in a lot of ways and I feel like I can relate to him a little bit. How he got to be your student, I will never know...but I have to give ya credit, he's a heck of a fighter."

"That's...why I wanted to talk to you about it." Tigress added.

Just then, the worries came back and he might've figured it might be something bad and he said, "Look, he's my friend, okay? I know he's your student and I respect that, but it doesn't mean I can't be friends with him and whatever you say, you're not gonna keep me from hanging out with him if needed. If you don't trust me with him, that's your problem, not mine."

Tigress tilted her head at Musaki's response and she said, "That's not what I was about to say."

"Oh. My bad."

She clears her throat and said, "I'm glad that you two are friends, but when I see you with him, I felt like I was gonna lose my students that I relate to him the most."

He could see the pure look on Tigress' face, indicating that she felt kinda left out by Takami on purpose and he said, "Are you jealous that I hang out with him?"

She looked up at him as if he asked her the wrong question and he quickly lied, "No, I...I am not jealous. Jealous is for the weak."

Musaki was not convinced on her words and he looked at her with a look that says 'you're-lying-through-your-freakin-fangs-right-about-now' and he could see the true answer Tigress was trying to cover and all it took was one blink and his eyes went from blue to a bright hazel-green that wanted to bring in the real truth and after just 5 minutes, Tigress couldn't handle the random color eye shifts in Musaki's eyes and she said, "Okay! I am jealous!"

"Really?" asked Musaki.

Before Tigress could even say anything, she realized that all the things she tried to keep hidden because they were weak...she felt it. She hated to admit that Musaki was right because she was expected to feel ashamed of herself if she ever admitted it and that he would shame her on purpose and she said, "I am jealous that he hangs out with you more than me."

Musaki's eyes shifted back to blue and with that realization, he said, "You shouldn't feel jealous of me hanging out with Takami. I would never take anyone away from you or intend to steal your friends because your friends can also be my friends."

She was surprised to see that Musaki's sympathetic to her and she felt like she didn't even deserve it and said, "Why would you be so nice to me after all the terrible things I've done? I don't deserve your forgiveness, acceptance or even your sympathy. So why should you care about me?"

"You needed it. I would always comfort people that's in deep mental pain and all they need is a hand to reach out and say 'I'm here for you and you shouldn't be going through this alone because your pain is my pain'. And don't say that it's weak because how can it be when you can't face this problem on your own?" Musaki explained.

Tigress was in deep thought for a minute and she had been running away from her own problems or cover it up from everyone, just so that she wouldn't let anyone see who she really is and get rejected for it, but Musaki could deeply see through her facade that it's not who she really is. She looked at him and said, "I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"And you won't have to. Each time you try to cover the problem, it only hurts you more and the problem grows and grows and grows until it explodes. It's kinda like you wanted to take that risk."

"Why are you always like this?" asked Tigress.

"Got it from my dad. Don't ask me how or why. It's in the Bushido-Akio elemental traits." Musaki answered.

Tigress looks up at Musaki and she tells him, "You're a lot more wiser since you've been here."

"I got it from you guys. And you've seen me mature into the young warrior that I know I can be; brilliant, stronger and also to stay true to who I am. Nothing about me will ever change because the person you see now will still be around in the future." Musaki said.

"I think Takami's lucky to have a friend like you." Tigress added.

"Not as lucky as he is having you as your teacher." Musaki said, with a smile.

That surprised Tigress the most when she heard him say that and asked, "He really said that?"

"Yep."

She thought she must be dreaming, but to know Takami actually sees her as the best teacher made her feel good and she said, "Thanks."

Musaki nods his head and then he walks out of the room and into the hallway to get some air and when he got to the courtyard, he sees Arizona hanging with four new friends and he was surprised to see them.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Musaki.

A female cheetah, 16 years of age, 5'3, 118 pounds, light green eyes, wearing blue vest with white ice flakes, black sweatpants and white arm warmers looks up at Musaki and she thought that it was Po at first, but one look into his eyes made her see that it's not him. She said, "I'm sorry, I thought you were Po."

Musaki lets out an amused sigh and he said, "Happens all the time. I'm Musaki."

"Faith."

"Nice name. What brings you by here?" asked Musaki.

Faith clears her throat and said, "A friend of mine were coming around to see Ryo and gang and I was coming to see Kiba and I saw this wolf doing some training and when I met him, he looked really shy and sorta cute and..."

Faith immediately covered her mouth as she realized what she just said, which made her embarassed and Arizona blushing a little and Musaki's mouth dropped open and Faith said, "I am so sorry about that."

Arizona replied, "It's okay. I already have a girlfriend so..."

"I understand." Faith said.

Musaki tries to keep the shock out of his system and said, "I see you already met Arizona."

Just then, another girl; human/animalnoid dragon, between 15 or 16, wears yellow japanese shirt, black pants, about 5'4, 135 pounds comes over with Ryo and the gang and Musaki was surprised with who she is and said, "Hi there."

"Hi, I'm Luna."

"Musaki and this is my friend Arizona."

They both shook hands and Luna said, "I see you've met everyone."

Musaki nodded his head in agreement on that and said, "Just about."

* * *

Got more on the way, so stick around! Little bit of KFP news; Yes, there will be a Kung Fu Panda 3 and it'll come out in 2016 and if you've seen the holiday special (or if you haven't seen it but want to), you're in luck because the Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special will be releasedon DVD and Blu-ray November 6th!


	11. Similar Ability

I thought about bringing in Ichi for this part of the story. Takami and Ichi do have fire power after all. So...it's the least I could do for Wonder Panda Tan-Tan.

* * *

Chapter 11: Similar Ability

The same afternoon, Musaki and Arizona took a little walk around the Valley on the way to a manga bookstore where they can meet Ichi there...unaware that a certain raccoon has been watching them from roof to roof, seeking them wherever they go.

As soon as they were about to go in, they see Takami, Ryo and Kiba right in front of them and they were surprised to see them there and Musaki said, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Kiba wanted to see what the latest mangas are coming out today." Ryo explained.

Kiba started panting excitedly about this and he said, "I cannot wait to see what's in the action section! I heard the new edition of the Dragon Warrior adventures is coming out and we want to be the first ones to get it!"

Ryo scoffs and said, "You mean, you want to be the first one to get it."

"Whatever. Let's not stand here like we're puppies!" Kiba said.

"Dude, you have the brain of a puppy." Ryo added.

Takami amusedly lets out a chuckle and he rolls his eyes and told them, "Actually, you both have the brains of two different puppies."

Both wolves looked up at Takami's response and asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. Two teenage wolves act more immature than the other when clearly both of them are acting like puppies." Takami answered.

Musaki looked stunned while Arizona seemed puzzled about that and Musaki said, "Kami..."

Takami started laughing and he said, "One minute they're friends and the next minute, they want to kill each other. That's just how they roll."

Ryo rolled his eyes at that statement Takami made and he said, "Really funny, T.K."

All four went inside the bookstore and only afterwards, the raccoon; 11 or 12 years of age, 5'1, 149 pounds, wears plain blue shirt, grey pants, a yellow belt around the waist and blue gloves while holding a gold cane; hopped out of the roof of the bookstore to come inside and see who they are.

In the bookstore

Kiba could barely contain his excitement as he started panting whenever he looks around every manga book he sees and it irritates Ryo a lot to hear him breathing and he said, "Dude, seriously?"

"I wish I could get all the mangas in every shelf." Kiba said, dreamily.

"Wow..." Musaki said.

Suddenly, as they headed towards another part of the manga section, Musaki and Arizona saw their friend Ichi looking at a few comics and Musaki smiled and said, "Yo, Ichi!"

Ichi turns around and he sees Musaki walking by with Arizona, Kiba and Ryo and he became really glad to see Musaki and he said, "Saki! How are ya?"

Both of them came in for a hug and Musaki replied, "Doing good. You?"

Ichi smiled and replied, "Doing great, actually. I guess you got my message, right?"

Musaki nodded his head and Ichi looks up and sees Arizona standing there and he graciously came up and greeted him with a fist bump and he said, "Arizona, how ya been?"

"Great, man. Where have ya been?" asked Arizona.

"You know, here and there...mostly with my cousins." Ichi said, laughing.

Musaki came over to Ichi and he started to introduce him to Ryo and Kiba and Musaki went up to them and said "Ichi...meet Ryo and Kiba. Kiba, Ryo...meet Ichi."

Ichi stuck out his hand and he said, "Nice to meet you guys."

Ryo shook his paw and replied, "Same to you."

After they shook each other's paws, Musaki came towards Ichi and asked him, "So what's up?"

Ichi quickly went over to the other end of the manga section and all of a sudden, he shows Arizona and Musaki a new manga where it has them and Ichi on the cover, provoking to drop their jaws in shock and Arizona asked, "Is that us?"

"Yeah, they just brought it in this morning and they don't even hit shelves until tomorrow...so we're the first ones to get it." Ichi said, happily.

To know that they're in a comic book definitely made them excited and Musaki said, "Tigress is gonna be so freakin' jealous."

"Speaking of that, how is she?" asked Ichi.

Musaki scoffed at that and responds, "What do ya think?"

"Gotcha."

Kiba looks at the new manga comice book and then he asked Ryo, "Hey, Ry...how come we're not in a comic book?"

Ryo looks up at him and said, "If they had, don't ya think we could've done something major? And don't call me 'Ry'."

Ichi looks at both Ryo and Kiba and he asked them, "Are you guys like brothers or something?"

Ryo froze at that question and he turned to Ichi and said, "Not really. We're more like...acquaintances."

"Kiba's an Alpha and Ryo's an Omega." Musaki explained.

"That sounds pretty cool." Ichi added.

Ryo then asked him, "So...how did you and Musaki actually meet?"

Ichi wasn't quite sure if he were to tell Ryo about how they met, but Musaki nodded his head to ensure that it's cool to give him the full answer and soon enough, both Musaki and Ichi explained everything to Kiba and Ryo and after everything was said and done, all Ryo could do was widen his eyes to the fact that Ichi has fire powers...just like Takami but only different.

"Wow...I'm very sorry that you lost your parents." Ryo said, sympathetically.

Ichi sighed heavily at that and said, "It's okay. There were times that I wish I didn't kill them, you know? But back then, I couldn't control my fire powers because I'm always afraid that I'm gonna kill someone again. I could never forgive myself if I did...and when Po, Shifu, the Five came into my life, it felt like I was definitely cared for and I've been brought out of the darkness that I was living in when I was four and when I met Musaki, it only got better from there. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Takami couldn't help but overhear everything and when he walked in, he looked at Ichi and he said, "I'm Takami Skyfang."

"Kageichi Kagi. But call me Ichi for short." Ichi said, shaking his paw.

"So...you have fire power?"

"Yep."

Takami blinked a few times and he said, "So do I."

That made Ichi widen his eyes more and he didn't expect anyone to have the same elemental ability as him...outside of his family, but he really saw a little bit of himself in him and said, "It feels like we can relate."

"Yeah, we do." Takami answered.

Not long after, they were all looking at the manga comic of Musaki, Ichi and Arizona all unaware that the young raccoon went into the section they were in and as soon as they got their attention, he said, "What's up?"

* * *

Who is this raccoon? Find out on the next chapter!


	12. Meeting Taisuki

I left you wondering who this person is!

* * *

Chapter 12: Meeting Taisuki

All of them turned around and saw the young raccoon standing there and Takami immediately recognized him by the golden cane and he said, "Hey, Taisuki. How's it going?"

"Sup, Takami?" Taisuki responded.

Musaki and Arizona stared at him with a sort of unusual look like they've never seen a raccoon before in their lives and Arizona tilted his head in confusion and asked, "How do you guys know each other?"

Ryo lets out a big sigh and he replied, "It's a long story."

"What's your names?" asked Taisuki.

Musaki clears his throat as he looked at the raccoon and replied, "I'm Musaki and these are my friends Arizona and Ichi."

One look at Ichi and he mistakenly believed that he's a wolf and he asked, "You ain't a wolf, aren't ya?"

Ichi stared at him confused-like and replied, "No...I'm just a dog."

"Okay, cool. Now, I've been watching this panda and his wolf friend for sometime now and I just wnated to see who these guys were." Taisuki added.

Arizona looked up at the raccoon and he said, "We've lived in the Valley of Peace for a while now."

Musaki clears his throat and said, "Actually, I've been here since I was three, so..."

Taisuki widened his eyes at that and asked, "Whoa, that's a long time, man."

Musaki nodded his head in agreement and said, "Long time, bro. But I got adopted at the Jade Palace. And Arizona lived here for a year now."

Arizona nods his head in agreement and Taisuki only responded, "I've only seen ya walking around when I'm in the roof of the palace and when I saw you two, I thought to myself 'I've never seen these guys before.'"

"Well, we've never seen you before." Arizona added.

"What am I, some kinda of vigilante here? I didn't think anyone could suspect me because I come and go very quickly." Taisuki explained.

Takami smiled at that in an amused look and said, "He's very streetwise."

Ichi chuckled at this and said, "You're kinda small."

Taisuki turns to Ichi and he went forward and said, "I'm cool with what I am. I don't really judge people based on who they look like and I'm cool with everyone."

Musaki noticed that golden cane he's carrying and he said, "Cool cane, man. That yours?"

Taisuki looks down on his cane and responded, "That's my dad's cane. I always carry it with me because it's like the one memory I have of my dad because it's inherited."

"What did happen to your dad?" asked Ichi asked.

Taisuki didn't want to answer that question because it was way too much detail to even discuss it and Takami told Ichi, "He doesn't really talk about it much."

Realizing that it seemed too personal, Ichi could quickly see that maybe he shouldn't have asked that question and he said, "Sorry, I should've known better."

"It's all right. I've been in the streets ever since then, trying to survive here." Taisuki added.

"He's a little bit of a thief." Ryo said.

"Hey, I may be a lot of things, but a thief ain't one of them." Taisuki shot back.

Just then, they heard some commotion coming out of nowhere and they saw some buffalo bandits coming around to cause trouble to the valley and Musaki was the first one to say, "Yo, let's get them!"

"Right behind ya, Saki!" Takami exclaimed.

* * *

Hope I got Taisuki's personality right. We got some action coming up soon!


	13. Taking Down the Buffalo Bandits

Now we've got some action coming in!

* * *

Chapter 13: Taking Down the Buffalo Bandits

As they immediately left the book store, they saw a couple of bufallo bandits causing a lot of trouble towards the Valley, holding most of the citizens at knifepoint, throwing carts around and robbing stuff and one buffalo leader said, "Raid every single damn thing in this valley!"

The leader quickly makes his way to the noodle shop to get some money out of there, but Musaki immediately gained his attention by throwing his sais towards the wall and when the buffalo leader turns around, he saw Musaki there and said, "I'd get out of the noodle shop if I were you."

The leader snorts at him and from the looks on his face, he thinks Musaki is the Dragon Warrior and he said, "So...you must be the freakin' Dragon Warrior, ain't ya?"

Musaki groans at this comparison reference and he said, "Why does everyone keep mistaking me for the Dragon Warrior?"

"You are, ain't ya?" the buffalo leader growled.

Ryo growls at the buffalo and he said, "If he was the Dragon Warrior, he would've taken you down with his body fat."

The buffalo bandit leader chuckled at this and he said, "Well...it looks as though you ain't gonna stop me because I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want!"

Takami revealed his claws and added, "Yeah, you're gonna have to get through us."

The bandit leader could see that this would be a big battle and he calls in his followers and bellowed, "Attack!"

All the buffalos bellowed as they were charging him and it gave time for the others to begin battling them and one-by-one, Musaki and Arizona took down four different buffallos each with Musaki's ginormous moves and Arizona's punches and kicks and when it came time for them to put it all together, they formed this yin and yang circle and bursted them out of the air with their rapid punches and kicks.

Meanwhile, several buffalos attempted to take down Takami and when one planned to punch him in the face, he grabs him by the first and threw him to the ground and suddenly, Ichi burst out flames coming out of his hands and it threw onto two of the buffalo bandits, surprising Takami for the first time and when he looked at Ichi, he said, "Awesome fire power."

"I was born with it." Ichi replied.

Another bandit came in to stop Ichi with his weapon, but Takami immediately stopped him midway by throwing flames on the bandit's butt, making the bandit scream in pain trying to put it out. Takami smiled at Ichi and he said, "So am I."

A few other buffalos went in to beat up Taisuki, but the little raccoon outsmarted them by simply getting out of the way while they make complete butts of themselves. Taisuki lets out a smirk and said, "You bozos can't get me!"

"Follow that little pest!" the buffalo exclaimed.

As they were chasing Taisuki, they were immediately stopped by Ryo and Kiba and both wolves beat up, punched, kicked, bitten and slammed down those two buffalos down hard and suddenly, Ryo took them down with his dark powers that took a huge sonic punch to the face while Kiba bit their tails and slapped them in the face with his blue fire.

"We make a good team." Kiba said.

"Guess we do...but not quite fully." Ryo added.

The buffalo leader was still unfazed by all of their fighting skills, but still appalled that his followers were beaten by them and said, "You kids cannot stop me!"

"We draw the line at kids here!" Taisuki exclaimed.

The buffalo let out a huge bellow and became so heated that he was ready to take on all of them, but suddenly, Musaki crawled between his legs and raised his head towards his sensitive area and soon, his bellow was replaced by a squeak as he covered his manhood and fell down to the ground, groaning.

Musaki got himself up and dusted himself off, leaving most of the gang awestruck and in shock on what he just did and soon enough, the leader got himself up and said, "Buffalos, retreat!"

Every single buffalo left the Valley and the leader looked at Musaki and the gang with a hateful look and said, "You will pay for this, Dragon Warrior! I will have my revenge...as soon as I ice down my winkie."

After they left, most of them were snickering at the fact that the buffalo said 'winkie' and Ryo said, "Man, he's not very smart, isn't he?"

Arizona smirked at that and said, "Not all villains are smart."

Ichi sighed heavily and he said, "I always wanted to have some action and I'm glad I got it today."

"Same here. Wanna head back to the bookstore?" asked Kiba.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Pretty short, but it was awesome! Don't worry, the bandits will be back later in the story.


	14. Younger Crowd

We see Max hanging out with Kovu and most of the gang.

* * *

Chapter 14: Younger Crowd

After the whole battle, everyone was about to head back to the bookstore except for Taisuki in which he was gonna hang with his other friends; Kovu and Borko and as he was heading to find them, he sees them walking towards parts of the village and he quickly caught up with them and said, "Hey, guys."

Kovu turns around and sees Taisuki coming this way and said, "Hey, Tai. How ya doing?"

Taisuki exhaled deeply and replied, "Crazy. We just had this fight with some buffalo bandits, but we all showed them who's boss around here."

Borko widened his eyes at that and said, "Wow...that's awesome."

The three of them resumed walking and Taisuki asked Kovu, "So where we going?"

"Kalia told us to meet us in the Jade Palace, so we're on our way there to see what's up." Kovu replied.

Taisuki smiled at this and wanted to tag along with them and as they make their way to the steps of the palace, they see Kalia standing there in front of the palace and she said, "Hey, what took ya so long?"

Kovu takes a deep breath and he replied, "Taisuki wanted to tag along with us."

Kalia smiled at Kovu and she said, "That's okay, Kovu."

As the four made their way into the courtyard, they were surprised to see Max playing hide and seek with Po and as Max chased him around, Max jumped on top of his back and started laughing, saying, "I got you, Po!"

"Oh no! Max, you're too strong!" Po said, playfully.

Both Po and Max were laughing as Po carried him by his shoulders and just ran around, having some fun and then fell down on the ground, still laughing. Po looks up at Max and said, "You're a lot of fun, little guy."

Max smiled at him and replied, "Me and Arizona always play that game whenever we visit."

Kovu clears his throat and both of them turned around to see them all standing there and Po said, "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

Kalia stepped forward and she went in front of Max and said, "Hey, nice to meet you again."

"Hi." Max said, very bashful.

Po could see that Max is very shy around Kalia and he lets out a smile and said, "Sounds like someone has a little crush. How cute."

Max began blushing a little bit and he looked at Po and said, "Po..."

"I guess you guys wanna play a few games, huh? No worries. The Dragon Warrior's gonna do some training for a little while." Po said.

Max looked at him, seeing Po walk out and he said, "Aren't you gonna play with us?"

Po stopped for a second and he looked up at Max and said, "Wish I could. But Shifu told me that I was gonna do some chores for him after I train."

"Can't ya do it later?"

Po looked at Max in the eyes and said, "We'll play tomorrow, okay?"

Max sighed softly and replied, "Okay."

Po does give Max a hug and he told him, "You're the most fun person I've known in like...ever. Have fun, Maxie."

As Po walks off, Kovu walks up to Max and he said, "This is our friend, Taisuki. Taisuki, Max...Max, Taisuki."

Taisuki looks up at the littlw white tiger cub and said, "How's it going, kid?"

"Fine, I guess. You're a raccoon, aren't ya?" asked Max.

Taisuki nods his head and he replied, "You're a white tiger, aren't ya?"

"Mm-hmm."

Not long after, all of them played a little bit of kickball and as everyone kiced the ball towards each other, all of them had a lot of fun, just laughing and goofing around. Many of them were surprised on Max kicking, catching and throwing the ball and Taisuki chuckled at this and said, "You got skills, kid."

"Thanks. But don't call me kid." Max said.

"How old are you anyway?" asked Kalia.

"I just turned 8."

Kovu widened his eyes at hear that age come out of Max and he said, "Starting to become a big kid, aren't ya?"

Max chuckled at that and said, "I'm not that big...am I?"

"No, you're cool." Kovu said, with a smile.

Borko caught the ball and passed him onto to Max and then, throws it to Kalia and rolls it to Kovu who passes it onto Borko and then, as Borko throws it to Max, he does a power-kick that sent flying out of nowhere and landed on Tigress' face, in which shocked and surprised everyone.

Taisuki looked at Max and suddenly, he could tell that Max looked a little horrified at what he just did and he said, "Whoa..."

Tigress gets herself up and she seemed a little bit miffed and asked, "Who threw that?!"

Max could tell how angry she got and he slowly backed away until Tigress noticed him walking back and she went over to him and asked, "Did you do this?"

Max was hesitant to admit it, but he eventually said, "Yes, I did. I'm sorry."

"Just watch what you're doing next time." Tigress said, then walking away.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to."

Tigress just ignored him as she went into the training hall and Kovu seemed a little bit concerned by what had transpired a few minutes ago and he said, "We know you didn't mean to do it."

"Yeah, just give her some time to cool off." Kalia answered.

Taisuki walked inside the training hall to set this straight and when he entered, he saw Tigress getting ready to train and he said, "You know this kid's really sorry, right?"

"Yes, I know he is. And I know he didn't mean to do it." Tigress replied.

"Then why didn't you just apologize to him? I mean, he's only a kid." Taisuki added.

Not long after, Max walks inside the training hall, feeling scared and when Tigress saw the look on his face, she could tell that ignoring what he said to her was the wrong move and she went to him and said, "I accept your apology, Max. Just try to be more careful, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Max said.

She patted his head and all of his fears quickly melted away and she told him, "Go back and play, guys."

Taisuki and Max walked out of the training hall and the young raccoon said, "It's all good."

Borko went over to Max and he said, "Still wanna play with us?"

Max smiled and said, "Yeah, I am."

All five of them resumed playing with each other, just having fun playing the ball and laughing and it lasted all through the day, all unaware that the Dragon Warrior walked past them and he was happy seem them having fun and as he looked at Max, he thought to himself, 'Have fun, Maxie-buddy.'

* * *

We've got more coming your way!


	15. Hanging in the Peach Tree

Here we have Musaki, Max, Ichi and Arizona along with the Hazards, just a couple of kids just hanging out under the peach tree.

* * *

Chapter 15: Hanging in the Peach Tree

Later that day, Musaki and Arizona headed back to the Jade Palace with Ryo, Kiba, Takami and Ichi all bringing in the new manga they got and how excited they'll get when they show it to everyone and what their reactions may be and as they went into the stairs, Takami looks at Ichi and asked, "So how long have you lived in the Jade Palace?"

"Since I was 14. At first, I didn't think anyone else would want to take me in, but after what Master Shifu and the others did for me, I guess I felt like I was that important to everyone here and they helped me control my powers and since then, my life's been pretty good." Ichi replied.

"Same with me. I didn't think anyone would take me, Ryo or Skyler in while we were in the orphanage, but when Master Shifu came and took us in, it's like we've found a place that we call home and pretty much save China." Takami added.

Musaki looks up at Ichi and he asked, "So...how do you think Po will react when he sees you?"

Ichi chuckled softly at that and he responded, "Probably give me his death hugs."

"I could actually see that." Musaki said, laughing.

"You wish."

As soon as they entered inside in the courtyard, they saw Max, Borko, Kovu, Kalia and Taisuki just sitting around and talking and Takami was surprised seeing them coming around and he said, "Hey, guys."

"Hi!" they all exclaimed.

Kalia looked at her big brother and she said, "Where were you guys?"

She came over to give him a hug and Takami laughs a little and said, "Been hanging with my buds all day."

Arizona walks by over to Max and they gave out a few fist bumps and make an explosion sound and ended up laughing and Max said, "Hey, wolf brother."

"What's up, Lil' tiger cub?" asked Arizona.

Max giggled and replied, "We had fun today. We played kickball, hide and seek and tag. I was it a few times."

"Did ya win?" asked Arizona.

"I managed to beat Kovu in his own game." Max snickered.

Kovu had heard this and he went over to him and responded, "I don't know how you got so good at that game. I would've won if I hadn't have slipped."

Taisuki started laughing and he said, "Yeah, that was pretty funny. You got beaten by a little tiger cub."

Kovu laughed sarcastically at that and said, "Whatever, Tai."

Max smiled and then turned to Arizona for a bit and then, he looks over and sees Ichi there and he asked Arizona, "Who's he?"

Arizona turns around and sees Ichi and turns back to Max and said, "That's Ichi. Your cousin is good friends with him."

Musaki looks up and he ralized that he'd forgotten to introduce Max to Ichi and he walks over to Ichi and asked, "Hey, Ich. Wanna meet my cousin that I told you about?"

Ichi nodded his head and they went over to Max and Musaki said, "Ichi...Max. Max, Ichi."

Max looked up at Ichi and he looked at him in the eye and said, "Hiya."

Ichi stuck out his hand in hopes for a handshake and Max stuck out his paw and into Ichi's hand and shook it. Ichi smiled at him and he said, "Nice to meet you, Max. Your cousin told me a lot of things about you."

"Thank you." Max said.

Arizona pulls out a few copies of the new manga and shows them to everyone and their response were, "That's awesome!"

"You guys are in your own comic books?" asked Kovu.

"Pretty much." Arizona replied.

Borko looks over to the gang and he looks at everyone else and he was still a little nervous around Musaki and Arizona and Takami noticed that feeling and he said, "Hey, they're cool people."

Borko slowly nods his head and he walks over to Musaki and Arizona and he whispered into Takami's ear, "Are they gonna bite?"

"No, they're cool. Ryo might." Takami said, softly.

"I heard that, T.K.!" Ryo growled.

As Borko faced Musaki and Arizona, the young siberian tiger looked more nervous than he's ever been and as Musaki looked at him, he could tell that he was a little scared and unsure and he slowly reaches out to pat him on the head. Once Borko saw what he was doing, most of his fears went away and he's growing used to him now. Arizona did the same and Borko feels okay around him now.

"You see? What did I tell ya?" asked Takami, chuckling.

"I guess they're okay." Borko added.

A few minutes later, Takami and the gang along with Musaki, Max and Arizona hung around the Sacred peach Tree just talking and looking at the manga and everyone was amazed by how it looked like and Skyler said, "I think the three of you look hot in this book."

Musaki and Arizona were a little flattered by that comment Skyler made and Arizona responded, "Thanks...I think."

Ryo looks at Skyler, supposedly offended by that and he said, "I thought I was hot."

"Hot-headed is the better word for it. Just be lucky you're still cute." Skyler added, with a chuckle.

"So this is the first copy?" asked Tamaki.

Ichi nodded his head and replied, "Yep. Exclusively for us. The actual comics come out tomorrow."

Kovu widened his eyes at that one and he said, "I might have to go there and get it then. I love comics. Me and Borko always read comics either at home or in the bookstore."

Arizona looks over to Max and he asked, "So...did you have fun today, Max?"

"Uh-huh." Max replied.

Taisuki chuckled softly and said, "You guys should've seen it. Max is like crazy good at kickball and he did a big kick that's like...bigger than any kick I've ever seen. Bigger, even. And in that one kick, it landed straight into Tigress' face."

Everyone froze for a second and Tamaki looked at Max for a sec and he asked, "You kicked the ball to Tigress' face?"

Max began to feel a little nervous and he said, "It was only an accident."

Tamaki smiled at him and he patted his head and said, "No worries, Max. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, it doesn't make you a bad person. That's how we learn about ourselves." Arizona agreed, with a smile.

Everyone continued talking all through the evening until it was time for Taisuki, Max, Borko and Kovu to go home and as they left, the rest of them went inside the palace and Musaki noticed that Ichi was coming with them and asked, "You're staying too?"

"For a little while. I wanna see Po and the rest of the Five." Ichi replied.

Just then, Po comes out and to his surprise...sees Ichi standing there and he immediately pulled him over and gave him a huge bear hug. Ichi felt like he was gonna lose air at any moment and he said, "Crushing me."

Po lets go for a second and he said, "Sorry, Ichi. I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Yeah, me too."

The rest of the Five and Shifu walked across the hallways and they saw Ichi there and everyone greeted him hellos and things like that. Meanwhile, Musaki and Takami looked over and said, "I think Ichi's cool where he is."

"Sounds like you've got a good friend." Takami added.

Musaki smiled at that remark and as he looked at Ichi, he could remember all the good times they had with him and how lucky he is to have a friend like Ichi and he replied, "Yeah, I'm very lucky."

* * *

Now what that awesome or was that awesome! We got more coming your way!


	16. Meeting Daichi and Jayden

Here's where Musaki and Arizona meet Jayden and Daichi for the first time. Hope I got their personalities right.

* * *

Chapter 16: Meeting Daichi and Jayden

The next day comes and Takami, Ryo, Musaki and Arizona walked across the Valley to meet up with some of Takami's friends and as they headed towards their house, they could see them sitting on the front porch and Takami said, "Hey, guys!"

One of them; a male black panther, 16 years of age, 5'4, weighing at 148 pounds, wears red T-shirt and black sweatpants; looks up and sees Takami and Ryo coming by and he went up to them and said, "Kami, Ryo! How's it hanging, dudes?"

Takami chuckled softly and replied, "Pretty good, man."

Ryo came over and both of them did their fist bump handshake and ended with an elbow touch and Takami said, "You guys always do that."

Daichi looks over and sees Musaki and Arizona standing there and he's never actually seen them before and said, "What up? Names' Daichi Hyuma."

"I'm Musaki Meng and this is my friend, Arizona Li-Xiao."

Arizona smiled and gives him a wave and said, "Nice to meet ya."

Daichi chuckled and asked Takami, "How'd you guys actually meet?"

Takami stared at Daichi and he replied, "I accidently mistook Musaki for Po...so that's sorta how it happened and then I met Arizona when he was walking to the steps of the palace with Ryo and Kiba. We've been good buds ever since."

"Where's Jayden?" asked Ryo.

Daichi sighed heavily and he added, "Heading to get some fruit. She should be back in a few minutes."

Daichi suddenly noticed Musaki's japanese headband on his head and he said, "Hey...that's a cool headband you got here."

Musaki looks up and he saw that Daichi noticed his headband and he said, "Oh, thanks. It was my dad's."

Ryo looks over at this and he was greatly surprised to see that it was his dad's headband and he said, "Whoa...your dad had this?"

"Yep. He had it when he was my age. It was told that we should always accept our japanese heritage." Musaki added.

That tocuhed Daichi deeply and said, "Very deep, man."

"Hey, Daichi. Can you help me get these bags?"

Arizona and Musaki turned around and saw another friend; female Omega wolf, same age as Daichi, 5'3, 122 pounds, wearing a purple vest and grey pants; carrying bags of fruits and Daichi looks over at the number of bags and asked, "Man, Jayden...how many fruits do you need?"

"As many as I can, Dai. Besides, you might need some too." Jayden added, giving Daichi the bags.

Jayden looks over and sees Takami and Ryo standing there and she said, "Hey, what brings you guys here?"

"Thought we'd stop by and introduce you to some of our friends." Ryo replied.

Musaki walked over to Jayden and he said, "Name's Musaki Meng."

"Jayden Meyoka."

"And this is Arizona."

Arizona walks over to her and he said, "Hey...you're an Omega, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?" asked Jayden.

"I'm one too."

Jayden widened her eyes at this and saw a little resemblances between him and Ryo, though their furs look extremely different and she said, "Amazing. Nice to meet you."

"Same as you."

As they went inside the house, Musaki became surprised with how Ryo first met them during a store robbery and he said, "That's interesting."

Daichi ate some oranges and he said, "I had always thought that him and Skyler were together."

"That's because we were just friends. Nothing more." Ryo said, in defense.

"Riiiight..." Jayden and Daichi said, in unison.

Ryo lets out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Pass me the grapes, please."

Daichi looks over at Arizona and he asked him, "So...where ya from?"

Arizona clears his throat for a second and he replied, "Originally from the Mu Zho Village, then at Kong Wolf City...but I live here in the Valley of Peace, which really lives up to its name."

"And I was from Shanghai Secluded Valley...until I was three when Tai Lung killed my parents." Musaki added.

Daichi and Jayden stared at Musaki with a shocked yet sympathetic expression and said, "Wow..."

"Tai Lung killed your parents?" asked Daichi.

"Mm-hmm."

Jayden puts her paw on Musaki's hand and said, "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Musaki nods his head and told her, "Thanks, but I'm cool now. I can always take comfort in knowing that they're still in my heart."

"Me and Jayden are gonna head to the bookstore later on. There's this new comic book that I've been wanting to get." Daichi said, excitedly.

Jayden shook her head and said, "You and your comic books...don't you ever read a real book?"

"Like...what?"

"I don't know; like...mystery, horror, fantasy, adventure...or even romance?"

Daichi made a disgusted face on that note and he said, "Romance books are for sissies. And I for one...am not a sissy."

Jayden chuckled at that remark he made and said, "Then why were you on the top of my bed, whining like a little baby a few months ago?"

Ryo wanted to burst out laughing for that and he said, "You didn't tell me about that."

"And she's not gonna." Daichi added.

Musaki chuckled softly at how these two are like towards each other and he asked, "Are you guys always like this?"

"We live with each other." Jayden added.

"Oh, okay."

Daichi rolled his eyes and said, "Well...I'm gonna get the new comic today and probably some more if I have to."

Jayden sighed at this and said, "This is what I have to deal with."

* * *

Speaking of comics...the next chapter is pretty much about comics. You'll see what I mean.


	17. Comic Shock

decided to have a chapter where Musaki, Ichi and Arizona encounter some kids coming in to get the new manga that they're in. And may I say...this may be the coolest chapter I think I've written.

* * *

Chapter 17: Comic Shock

That afternoon, Tigress, Monkey and Tamaki were walking around the streets of the Valley and as they were heading in, they saw a long line at the bookstore and they immediately thought some new book was coming in and Monkey said, "That's a big line. Wonder what's for?"

"Maybe it's some new book that everyone's excited to read." Tamaki guessed.

Then, all three of them were surprised that the majority of the people in line were kids, pre-teens and teenagers all waiting for something awesome to grab on and Tigress added, "For kids."

"Let's go over and see what's up anyway." Monkey said.

They were going through parts of the line and one kid noticed them coming by and blocked their way in and said, "Trying to cut through our line?"

Tigress looked at him and she said, "We just came over to see what's with the long line."

"Hey, if you wanna get the nnew manga comic, you'll have to go to the back of the line and wait like everyone else. If not, beat it! Either way, I'm good." the kid replied.

Tigress responded with a low growl on this kid's attitude and really wanted to pound him into mush, but she shook it off and asked, "What's with kids and their comic books?"

As soon as everyone heard that, they all stared at Tigress and the kid responded, "Comic books are awesome! Us kids and teenagers are entrenched into the japanese comic lifestyle with action, drama, suspense, the hot chicks in bikinis..."

Tamaki froze for a second and Monkey only dropped his jaw in shock and Tigress became offended by what he had just said and then the kid finished, "Sorta unusual, but it's good stuff!"

"Shouldn't you kids be focusing on reading real books?" asked Tigress.

"Shouldn't you focus on shutting yourself up? Get back in line before you force me to do it for you."

Tamaki wanted to put an end to the situation and when he got to the middle of them, he said, "Why don't we just cool off, okay? We just came to see what's going on and what new comic book is out."

Another kid came in and he said, "Yo, Mac...take a look at the poster."

All three of them saw the poster in front of the store and all of them were shocked to see that it's Musaki, Ichi and Arizona standing there on the cover of the manga entitled 'Skilled Warriors, vol. 1' and their reactions were swift; Monkey was completely in awe, Tamaki dropped his mouth in shock and wonderment and Tigress was both shocked and enraged that Musaki was in a manga comic book.

"Whoa...I have no idea that that's our Saki." Monkey spoke out.

"How come we didn't know about this?" asked Tigress, outraged.

Tamaki could see that Tigress was pissed off and he went over to her and he said, "I'm sure there's some reason about this."

All of them were unaware that Musaki, Ichi and Arizona made their way to the bookstore and as they got there, they were surprised that there was a long line at the bookstore and Ichi whistled and said, "They must be getting the new manga."

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like in one of those comics. Manga comics are huge in Shanghai Secluded Valley where they have like 18 stores of comics." Musaki explained.

"18? That's like a huge freakin' library for us!" Ichi exclaimed.

Arizona clears his throat and he said, "Jubei said we're supposed to come in, sign some autographs for them and be on our way."

Ichi rolled his eyes at this and said, "The same Jubei who kicks my butt at card games."

When they were about to head inside, Musaki was surprised to see that Tamaki, Monkey and Tigress were standing there looking at the poster and when Tigress turned around to see him walking in, she looked at him in a very outraged yet furious look in which Musaki grew very nervous to see as he turned his attention back to the crowd, to which they reacted in numbers of cheers and applauses.

Just then, Jubei comes in and sees Musaki, Ichi and Arizona arriving and he said, "It's about time you guys got here! I've been keeping this crowd waiting for like 2 1/2 hours."

"Well, we're here now." Ichi said, coming in.

As they were ready to set everything up, all three of them were ready for the autograph signing to begin and when the door finally opens, throngs of fans went in to get the actual mangas all while Musaki, Arizona and Ichi autograph the books for them.

From the looks of the crowd, Tamaki could see that they're pretty much like popular for a day and he said, "Sounds like they're having fun."

Monkey could sense that Tigress is having bitter envy towards all three of them for being recognized in a manga comic they're in and she growled at them for that and he immediately asked, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"How could they have a manga about them and not us?" asked Tigress.

"Maybe it's a spin-off." Tamaki added.

Both Monkey and Tigress turned to Tamaki, assuming his knowledge on comics and he said, "What, even I read some of my brothers comics when he's not around. Don't tell him though."

Later that evening

When the crowds were diminished, Ichi, Arizona and Musaki were about to head out and then Jubei went over to them and said, "Man, I have never seen anything like this before. I'm usually the person that sorta expects barely few people getting one manga comic all day, but this...copies of you guys in a comic for one day sold...I'm still speechless."

"Hey, don't sweat it. It's actually cool that someone wrote a comic about us and our adventures." Musaki added.

Ichi nodded his head in agreement and said, "But we're still the same people like everyone else."

"Hey, I saw the tiger master earlier and she seems very miffed." Jubei added.

Arizona looked over at Jubei and asked, "How bad is it?"

"Eh, I wouldn't know. She stormed off before I could tell it was her."

Musaki rolled his eyes knowing Tigress' reaction and added, "Yep, it's that bad."

Soon enough, they were out of the bookstore, each saying their goodbyes to Jubei and as the three of them headed back to palace and when they entered the barracks kitchen, they saw the Five, Po, Shifu and most of the Hazards there and Po said, "Hey, guys. You're just in time for dinner."

Arizona lets out a sigh of relief and he said, "It's about time. Signing autographs all day just made me hungry."

Shifu looked up at them surprisedly and asked, "Autographs?"

Musaki nodded his head and said, "Shifu, you should've been there. Everyone was going crazy about this new manga comic book at the bookstore."

"New comic? What's the new manga?" Skyler asked.

Ichi pulls out something from his bag and brought in the new comic with him, Musaki and Arizona on the cover and most of them except for Ryo and Takami were shocked to learn that they're in one. Crane looked at this with wide eyes and asked, "You guys are in a comic book?"

"Yeah, pretty unexpected, I know...but somehow someone managed to make a comic book about us." Ichi replied.

Shifu then recalled that moment because unbeknownst to Musaki and the others, he had noticed a huge line of kids in that bookstore while he was out running errands to see them waiting for a new manga. He then said, "Oh, yes...I remember now. All of those young kids were in line getting this manga that you, Musaki and Arizona were in."

All three of them froze for a second and Ichi whispered into Musaki's ear, "I'm thinking he knows it's us."

"We actually got the first copies of it before it actually hit stores yesterday." Arizona added.

"So basically, you guys have gotten the first three copies of this book before it actually arrives and then on the day it comes out, everyone else got it and you basically came in the bookstore and signed some autographs, right?" asked Mantis.

"You could say that." Musaki added.

Musaki then noticed Tigress looking furious at him and he said to her, "Well, I was gonna tell you guys about this yesterday, but...we were just too busy."

"So you three were in a book without us knowing about it?" asked Tigress, in a cold tone.

Ichi could see where this was going and he said, "We actually didn't know it either...or expected it. I was in the bookstore yesterday and I saw the first few copies there and I wanted Musaki to know, so I wanted to meet him there to see what's new a day before yesterday and the next thing I know...we're in one."

"Wow, you guys must be pretty famous." Po said, chuckling.

All three were silent for a minute and Arizona said, "Well...not exactly."

"Well, I think it's awesome. It almost makes us think we should be in one." Takami added.

Tamaki scoffed at this and said, "In your dreams, comic boy."

"Oh, and Musaki said that when we bring this book home and they're on the cover that Tigress is gonna be so jealous." Kiba said, laughing.

"Kiba..." Musaki said, with a strained voice.

Tigress stared directly at him and looked extremely envious and said, "Why does everything good happen to you?"

"Now is not the time nor the place for this." Musaki added, calmly.

Tigress quickly diffused her anger and just sat down and said, "I apologize, Musaki."

Musaki smiled at that and said, "That's okay. I was gonna give you the first few books anyway and the second volume doesn't come until next month."

"There's a second volume?!" Po exclaimed.

"Whoops."

Musaki chuckled nervously at that and thought to himself, 'Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut.'

* * *

Yeah, that was something that came out of my head while I was writing this. Anyways, got more heading your way!


	18. Secrets of Musaki's Birth Name

And here's where the hazards learn the origins behind Musaki's full name.

* * *

Chapter 18: Secrets of Musaki's Birth Name

Sometime later, Musaki chatted with the elemental hazards about his adventures with his friends and his first solo mission and everyone was blown away by how he got so adventurous in a short amount of time in the Jade Palace and Tamaki asked, "So you really entered a competition for kung-fu?"

"Yep. Went home in second place." Musaki replied.

Takami gasped at that answer and asked, "Second place? Who took first?"

Musaki then shows them a drawing of his friend and former competitor, Liu Shang and Layla asked, "That's who you lost out to?"

"Yeah. Turns out the dude has great fighting skills...more so than mine. It's unrivaled, but we're not really rivals. We're just like...sorta building each other up to stay ahead of the game but at the end of the day, it's all healthy competition." Musaki added.

"Were you disappointed when you lost?" asked Ryo.

Musaki chuckled at this and siad, "Everyone always asked me that. No, I'm not disappointed. I'm actually happy that I made it this far and even if I don't take first place, I'm always gonna be a winner. Although Shanghai Secluded Valley citizens see it in their eyes, but I still got the same respect that my dad gave."

Faith was blown away by how he took something like losing and still become positive about it and she said, "What's the one thing your said taught you before he died?"

"When I was 2, my dad would often say, 'Xing-Fu...you're gonna do great things in your life and you can be whatever you want to be. And whatever it is you do, we know you'll make us proud. But also make yourself happy than anything.' My dad always wants me to be happy." Musaki replied.

Kiba stares at Musaki for a second and asked, "Who's Xing-Fu?"

"That's my name."

Everyone froze for a second and didn't seem to expect that Xing-Fu is actually Musaki's name, mistakening it as identity crisis and Takami said, "I thought your name was Musaki."

"Actually, Musaki's my middle name."

Ryo tilted his head to the side and asked, "Well...what's your first name?"

"Xing-Fu."

"So...your full name would be?" asked Skyler.

"Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido-Akio Meng Cheng Xi-Wang."

All of them were extremely shocked and amazed at his length of his full name and Takami's reaction was, "Wow..."

Musaki smirked and said, "Say that ten times fast."

Kiba then tried to say it 10 times faster, but each time he does it, he gets all tongue tied and twisted and Ryo bonked him on the head and said, "I don't think he actually meant for you to say it."

Kiba rubbed his head and said, "Sorry, I thought I was gonna say it 10 times. But it is hard to say it fast."

Musaki clears his throat and said, "They consist of Japanese and Chinese. My mom's side is chinese and my dad's is Japanese so it kinda goes from there."

"Half of us are born either Japanese descent of Chinese descent and one is of African descent and Siberian descent." Ryo added.

"Which ones?" asked Musaki.

Takami clears his throat and said, "Kovu is African-Chinese and Borko is Siberian."

Just then, Faith noticed something on Musaki's paw and she saw some markings on it and she asked, "What does this one mean?"

Musaki looks down and noticed that Faith is seeing his Japanese symbol mark and he responds, "This one...my dad gave me that marking when I was 2. It's Kibou."

Ryo widened his eyes at that meaning and he said, "It means 'hope', right?"

Musaki looks up at Ryo and he asked, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Musaki chuckled and said, "I'll tell you what my full name means; most of those are Chinese...beginning with Xing-Fu, meaning 'joyful and happiness', Meng; 'spirit', 'Cheng; 'accomplished' and Xi-Wang, 'hope, wish and desire'. And for the japanese part; Ko means 'happiness, light and peace', Kanji; 'innocence', Bushido; 'way of the warrior' and Akio; 'glorious hero'. My mom came up with Musaki after her one of her teachers, Saki-Mu and somehow, she reversed it and collided it and my dad always called me 'Xing-Fu' because it fits well."

"Wow..." they all said.

Arizona chuckled softly at that and said, "Your parents must really like names with great meaning."

Musaki nodded his head at that and said, "Yeah, they do. Hey, your friend Daichi...is he wise?"

Ryo stared at Musaki with a mixture of confusion and curiosity about that and he replied, "Don't really know, but I sorta know he's not that wise."

"Well...Daichi actually means 'great wisdom'."

Takami snickered at that actual meaning and said, "Slightly ironic."

Kiba then noticed a necklace hanging on Musaki's neck and he asked, "Hey, where'd ya get that necklace?"

Musaki looks down and sees what Kiba's referring to and he responds, "I got it a few months after I was born. My mother made this for me and my father helped out on this as a way of saying that we'll be together. So far, amongst all other things my parents had kept for me when I would've gotten older with them, it's the only memories I have left of them."

"Aw, that's so sad." Layla said.

Musaki agreed with that and he also said, "But I know my parents wouldn't want me to be sad all the time and that I should be happy. It only took me until I was 12 to get over the loss of my parents and try to accept the fact that they're in heaven now."

"Why'd it take you that long?" asked Tamaki, surprisedly.

"See, when I was three, I had no idea what death is like nor was I prepared for what had occured because at the time I thought they were asleep or knocked out, but once I saw blood...it gave me a taste of what death really is...a harsh reality that I've never wanted to experience. But you know...you try your best to solider on even if you don't want to." Musaki replied.

"Man..." Takami said.

"My guardians Brutus and Shakur have pretty much looked out for me and it was sorta cool to have them not just as my guardians, but as my two dads...so they were more than just people to keep an eye on me. They actually helped me get through this tragic point in my life and I had gotten over it when I turned 12...but it still hurts every now and then. And when Master Shifu came into my life and took me in, it felt like I had popped out of that dark hole I've sat and lived in for 10 years. So...since then my life has became a full-turn around out of depression and I have to realize that things like this happen because it's life."

"Sounds like they've raised a special kid in a short time." Ryo said.

"Yeah, they have. And also...don't call me kid. I'm 17 years old." Musaki added.

"Sor-ry!"

Everyone resumed laughing as they kept sharing stories with each other about their times in the Jade Palace and all the cool things had happened until it was time for them to head to bed for some training to do.

* * *

I'm pretty sure Musaki kept that origin to himself from the masters. They'll be the last ones to know...but that's for another fic. Well, stick around for more!


	19. Cool Tricks

Musaki shows Ryo a little kung-fu trick...that he won't see it coming.

* * *

Chapter 19: Cool Tricks

The next day comes and Musaki had asked Ryo to be his sparring partner for today and as they both were ready for each other, Ryo seemed determined to win this, but little did he know that Musaki's got some tricks hidden under his sleeve.

As they were set to go, Ryo immediately charged at Musaki, but he leaned over to the side missing his punch and then leans back to where it was before. Ryo stood there, speechless yet dumbfounded that Musaki actually did that and he asked, "How did you...?"

"Oh, yeah...remember when I mentioned last night that I inherited my dad's elemental skills?" asked Musaki.

Before Ryo could give a chance to respond, Musaki snuck him from behind and grabbed him by the ankles, spun him around and threw him down to the ground. Ryo gets himself up, growling at him and said, "Okay...two can play at that game."

Ryo unleashed his dark powers and wanted to aim it at Musaki, but somehow...without even a touch, he managed to split the dark aim in half with his eyes. Ryo rose his eyebrows at this and he said, "Holy crap..."

"Am I making you nervous?" asked Musaki.

"No! That was just lucky!" Ryo stuttered.

Musaki's eyes could see it otherwise and he could tell that he was nervous and he said, "My eyes tell me otherwise. You're nervous."

"I am not!" Ryo growled.

Musaki folded his arms and he lets out a smirk and said, "Prove it."

Ryo took a deep breath to keep from losing his cool and he said, "Okay, you don't want none of this, Saki!"

Musaki could see that Ryo's running up to spar him and then he began punching, kicking, flipping and shoving him down in parts of the ground, but all the while...Musaki kept his feet on the ground and as Ryo was set to flip him, Musaki grabbed his wrists and threw him down to the ground hard.

While Ryo got himself up, Musaki brought out his two sai and he twirled them around and he said, "Ready for me?"

"I'm gonna kick your butt so hard, it'll make Po's look like bread dough!" Ryo snarled.

"Well, you will receive a serious kick in the pants." Musaki added.

Both of them sparred and kicked each other and both skills are unrivaled and fought for a full 10 minutes with the rest of the gang watching. Monkey looks over to Takami and said, "10 almonds cookies to say Ryo kicks Musaki."

"15 cookies to see Musaki beating out Ryo." Takami added.

"20 cookies to see them both knocked out." Tamaki answered.

Musaki and Ryo continued to spar and Ryo grabbed Musaki's head and proceeded to knock him out, but Musaki has other ideas. He grabbed his paw again and flipped himself out of his grip, causing Ryo to lose focus and get flipped and kicked into the wall in the process.

Ryo groans in pain the minute he gets up and then Musaki said, "Got a bonus trick for ya."

"What bonus trick?"

Suddenly, Ryo finds him gone and he looks around to see where he is, but he was totally unaware that Musaki is under his legs waiting for the perfect time to strike him and just as Ryo was about to look down, he finds Musaki under there.

"Uh...what are you doing?" asked Ryo, confusedly.

"I'd like to introduce you to my bonus trick. Look up at the ceiling." Musaki snickered.

Ryo stared at the ceiling and Musaki then raises his head and it bumps onto Ryo's wolfhood hard, making Ryo groan and squeak in pain and after Musaki got up, he witnessed Ryo holding onto where it hurts and falls down on the floor.

"Pay up!" Takami exclaimed.

Skyler walks over to Ryo and she saw him laying down, groaning and she chuckled and said, "I oughta use that when you don't listen to me."

"Oh, please don't." Ryo said, in pain.

Ryo takes a deep breath and tries to get up and he looks to Musaki and asked, "How did you do that?"

"let's just say, me crawling down on the floor one day, me under Po's legs, accidently raised my head and bumped into his pandahood and the head nut shot was born." Musaki replied.

"Can you teach me how to do that trick?" asked Skyler.

"I can teach you a few things including that."

Kiba began laughing hysterically after witnessing Musaki head-butting Ryo in the crotch and he said, "Ryo got nut-socked! Ryo got nut-socked!"

Musaki smirked at this and he went over to Kiba and he said, "Hey, Kiba...look up."

Kiba looked up under the ceiling and Musaki quickly got under Kiba's legs and raises his head up and hit him in the crotch hard, which made Kiba groan deeply as he held onto his wolfhood as he fell down to the ground and as Musaki got up, he said, "There's more where that came from."

"I would not want to be Ryo or Kiba right now." Takami whispered under Tamaki's ear.

* * *

I wonder how the Hazards will react to this. Can't wait to see what their comments would be on this scene. Well, we got more coming up!


	20. Cub's Secrets

This will be an interesting chapter to have Max get to know a little more with Kaila and Kovu...but mostly Kovu.

* * *

Chapter 20: Cubs' Secrets

Later that afternoon, Cody, Samurai, Max and Phoenix walked across town on their way to Mr Ping's Noodle Shop where Samurai hopes to get a job there and already he looked really nervous. Max looked at Samurai and asked, "Are you okay?"

Samurai looks down on Max and he replied, "Yeah, just a little nervous, that's all."

Cody aptted him on his shoulder and said, "Sam, you're gonna get this job. Besides, dad said you should have one in this valley."

"I know, I know. Getting a job is one thing, but having one where the Dragon Warrior's dad runs and works at...that adds a buttload of pressure." Samurai exclaimed.

"Well, don't worry about it. If you don't get it, it's not like it's the end of the world, you know?" Phoenix said, trying to make light of the anxiety.

"Oh, that's comforting." Samurai said, sarcastically.

When they got there, they saw someone waiting tables for them and Cody went up to her and said, "Hello there."

"Hi, my name is Okami Skyfang. Can I help you?"

Max recognized the last name Skyfang somewhere because he knows Tamaki, Takami and Kaila really well and that's when he realized that it's their mom. Cody clears his throat and replied, "My brother is looking for a job here. Can we see Mr. Ping?"

"May I ask which one of you wants to work here?" Okami asked.

Samurai raised his hand and he replied, "I do...I hope."

"Right this way."

Soon enough, all the brothers and Okami went over to the front kitchen and she calls out Mr. Ping to come out and when he came in, he asked, "Yes, Okami?"

"This young man says he wants to work here." Okami replied, looking at Samurai.

Samurai looked at Mr. Ping in the eye and he said, "Hello, Mr. Ping."

"Hello, Samurai. What kind of work would you like to do here?" asked Mr. Ping.

Samurai tried hard not to show his nervousness in front of the old goose and he replied, "I can cook, store vegetables and wash dishes."

"And not to mention...cleans up." Cody added.

While they were talking, Max looks over and he sees Kalia sitting on one part of the table and waves to her. Kalia sees him waving and she waved back at him not noticing that Okami's watching both of them and almost immediately, Okami walks over to Max and said, "You can sit with her if you want."

Max nodded his head as he walked over to the table and he said, "Hi, Kalia."

"Hey, Max. What brings you here?" asked Kalia.

"My brother's getting a job here. My dad said that he needs to get off his lazy butt and earn his own money." Max replied.

Kalia giggled at Max's response and said, "You're funny, Max."

"Thanks." Max replied.

Kalia looks at Cody, Samurai and Phoenix and notices that three of them are pandas and when she looked at Max, she was surprised that he's the only tiger in a family full of pandas and she asked, "Are they really your brothers?"

"Yeah. I was adopted by them when I was six." Max replied.

"Really? Are there more?"

"Uh-huh. I have many brothers and sisters."

"How many?"

"32."

Kalia widened her eyes in surprise by that number of brothers and sisters Max has and asked, "You have 32?"

"Mm-hmm."

Kalia stared at him in shock after hearing the number of siblings he has and she could not believe it and said, "Hard to share a bathroom with?"

"We have two, but yeah...it is kinda hard. Especially when you have five brothers fighting over the bathroom and a few others hogging it too." Max added.

Kalia nodded her head in agreement and she said, "I understand. My brother Takami hogs the bathroom a lot and Tamaki interrupts my bathroom privacy when I know I have things to do in there...but I can't tell you that because you're a boy."

Max rolls his eyes at this and said, "Make-up?"

"How did you know?"

"Try living with a couple of sisters who always fight over makeup and tries to apply makeup for hours when I have to use the bathroom really badly." Max added.

"What do you mean really badly?" asked Kalia.

Max came closer to Kalia's ear and whispered a few things and after that, Kalia seemed kinda grossed out about it and said, "Ew! I think I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Well, you asked." Max laughed.

Just then, they see Borko, Kovu and Taisuki making their way inside the Noodle Shop and Kalia waves at Kovu and said, "Hi, Kovu! Come sit with me!"

Kovu walks over to Kalia and sat next to her and she said, "Hey, Kovu. How ya doing?"

"Just fine." Kovu replied.

Taisuki sat down next to Max and said, "Hey, how's it hanging, kid?"

Max looks over at Taisuki and replied, "My brother's getting a job here. My dad said it's time for him to get off his lazy butt and earn some money by getting a job."

"Boy...your dad must be really strict." Taisuki said, chortling.

"You could say that." Max said, laughing.

Okami then comes by her daughter's table and sees her with some friends of hers and asked, "Everyone doing okay?"

"Yes, mom." Kalia answered.

Okami then looks at Max for a bit and it was then that Max asked, "Ms. Skyfang, has my brother got the job yet?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" asked Okami.

Max turns around and he sees Samurai standing there with an apron and noodle hat on his head and his eyes widened up and that could mean one thing...

"I got the job!" Samurai exclaimed.

Max leaps over to Samurai and hugs him tightly and said, "That's great, Sammy."

Samurai then turns over to Cody and Phoenix and said, "And I can't believe you guys even doubted me."

Cody scoffs at this and he said, "Since when?"

Samurai then sees Mr. Ping walking by and he said, "So...when do I start?"

"You can start right now." Mr. Ping answered.

Later that day, Cody took Max over to the Jade Palace along with Borko, Kalia, Taisuki and Kovu and when they reached the front door, Cody knocks on the door and by the time the door opens, they see Tigress come out and Cody said, "Sup, Tigress?"

"Hello, Cody." Tigress replied.

"Hey, brought in a few people here plus Max. Most of them want to see this Takami guy and Max wants to see Arizona for a bit. Max is staying here for a couple of hours." Cody replied.

"How much is a couple?" asked Tigress, a little uneasy.

Cody clears his throat and replied, "About three or four hours...maybe more."

Suddenly, Musaki and Takami come out from behind and Musaki greets Cody immediately and Takami says hi to Kovu, Borko, Taisuki and his sister, Kalia and soon enough, he meets Cody for the first time and after introducing themselves, Musaki asked, "Where'd you come from?"

"We just left Samurai's new job." Max replied.

Musaki's face seemed to lit up about it and he asked, "Samurai finally got a job?"

Cody nods his head and said, "Just got one at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop."

That surprised Musaki, Takami and Tigress after hearing that Samurai took a job at the noodle shop but Musaki was the one that's mostly surprised and he said, "Man, Po's gonna have a field day with this."

"Sam also says that he can fill in for Po in case he gets too caught up with his training or whatever. I think Mr. Ping is happy about that part." Cody added.

Musaki chuckled and said, "Well, give Sammy my congratulations to him."

"No probs. Well, gotta head for work at the bookstore." Cody said.

"Later, Codes."

As soon as Cody left, all of them came in the palace and then, Kalia comes to Takami and tells him, "Did you know that Max has 32 brothers and sisters?"

That one question shocked Takami the most and he turns to Max and asked, "32 brothers and sisters?"

"Yep." Max replied.

Musaki chuckled at that part and said, "Yeah, I have 32 cousins living in my uncle's house right now. 9 are his own and the rest are adopted from Taiwan, Korea, Japan, Vietnam and parts of China. My unc's current goal is to take in 50 kids."

That dropped Tigress' and Takami's jaw down to the ground after hearing Musaki's uncle's goal and Tigress spat out, "50 adopted kids?! Is he serious?"

"Very serious." Musaki added.

"There is no way he's gonna raise 50 kids!" Tigress replied, angrily.

Musaki sighed at this response and he said, "I understand that. Most people would tell him, '50 kids to take in? That's crazy!'...but he says, 'or is it?' My uncle always said he wanted a big family and we Bushido-Akio's have a way of achieving the impossible even when others say we can't. We set goals and meet them...good enough to make the naysayers pee themselves."

Takami became impressed with that and he said, "Sounds like your uncle's a determined guy."

"Determination, strength, wisdom and support runs within our family. Without them, all challenges whether professional or personal doesn't matter anymore because you won't have life. So whenever someone challenges us to say it's impossible to do so...we shut them up by making it possible." Musaki added.

"Sweet."

"I've done this with Tigress many times over the years and I'm still waiting for the moment that she can literally open her eyes and see that this is how the Bushido-Akio clan's blood runs and have her say, 'Musaki's the greatest and I am a she-dork' or something like that."

Max snickered at this and said, "You called Tigress a dork."

Tigress rolled her eyes at that comment and she told Max, "I'm not a dork. I'm not even sure what that means."

"A dork means you're stupid." Taisuki answered.

"That or a geek or a weirdo...or just plain boring." Max added.

Tigress glared at both of them, mostly Max for adding something like that and then she looks at Musaki and his response, "Kids say the darndest things, do they?"

Max then heads over to Takami and he asked, "Are you really a bathroom hogger?"

Takami was actually shocked to hear Max say that and he asked, "Where'd you hear that?"

"From Kalia."

Takami turns around and sees Kalia standing there, merely growling at her for making that claim that he's a bathroom hogger and he said, "You told him that?"

"Sorta."

Later that day...

Kovu, Borko and Max were hanging around the Sacred Peach Tree for a little while, just talking and joking around. Borko looks over at Max for a second and he tries to open up to him a little bit and he asked, "So...do you have a family?"

"Yeah. I live with my adopted dad and my other brothers and sisters. I'm the 30th member of the family." Max replied.

Kovu was surprised to actually hear that and he asked, "How is that possible?"

"I got adopted when I was six. I have a story to tell you how I got adopted, but it's too painful for me to even mention." Max said, in a worried tone.

Kovu puts his paw around Max's shoulder and he said, "We're all ears."

Max lets out a heavy sigh and he was willing to let everything out in the open and said, "Okay. Before I was adopted, my real mom...she never cared for me and my other siblings. We all faced hatred, the way she pulls our hand, tail, legs, telling us 'I hate you' and leaving us alone to fend for ourselves sometimes. She takes it out on me most days because I was her target and when I was about four or five, she molested me. Like completely touched me in the wrong ways and I didn't know why she did it. Then, when I was five, she abandoned all of us and left me behind with some wolves. I was scared and alone and then I ran away from them after like a few months and ended up at the orphanage. I had to get through a couple of mean kids who just teased me a lot and it made me feel really bad...until my adopted dad came and took me in. Now, I'm surrounded by family and friends that are really there for me and it's been great. I'm only eight years old and I already have memories of what had happened."

Kovu widened his eyes in surprise and he said, "Wow. I could never really picture that in my head."

Max sighed heavily and said, "I'm trying hard to forget about my birth mom..but sometimes at night, I have nightmares that she might come back for me and hurt me."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Max." Kovu added.

"It's okay."

Kovu looked into Max's eyes and he could sympathize whatever he's going through and he said, "There's something about me that you may not know."

Max's ears were perked up to listen and said, "Like what?"

"I was actually left behind by my parents and I got out of Africa and into China and soon enough, I was taken in by some people who basically live by stealing food and stuff. Even when I was younger, I knew stealing was wrong but it's like survive or die. But after I met Takami, he became like my big brother to me and I had to leave behind these guys I was syating with and got my own place which I share with Borko now. I also have four elemental powers; I can control wind, shade, time and electricity." Kovu added.

Max glared at him like he doesn't really believe he has those powers, but Kovu knew how to prove him wrong and he showed off one of his powers; to stop time. Once he froze time, Max had no idea that he actually did it and he quickly ran off the Peach Tree and within seconds, comes back with Po's shorts.

"Kovu..." Max said, in awe.

Kovu chuckled mischieviously and he unfroze time and Max said, "Whoa...that's cool."

"Like, of course. I had some sort of injection one day and I ended up getting four elements. My hope is that I'll be able to control those powers while I'm training in the Jade Palace." Kovu said.

Max smiled and said, "Awesome."

Borko looked up at Max and he said, "My family left me behind at the orphanage and I had to endure a lot of people calling me a monster and a beast. It just made me so angry that I wanna get back at them so badly, but I let myself get the best of me. All I ever really wanted was a friend, but I was scared to meet new people and I always hide from everyone else because I was afraid I might hurt them."

Max then finally understood why Borko had hid himself away from him when they first met and Max said, "You have a friend in me now."

That made Borko really happy to hear that and he was hoping to start fresh with him and Kovu said, "Borko's a good person once you get to know him."

Just then, they heard a 'psst' sound coming from the tree and Max asked, "Who was that?"

Only to find that the second Max came on the side of the tree, he sees a very embarassed Po hiding behind it and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Max. Do you know where my pants are?" Po asked, whispering.

Max kinda knew that Kovu had them while he froze time and he tried really hard to keep himself from laughing and he only replied, "Nope. Haven't seen them."

"If you can, can you sorta bring them back for me? I feel a draft somewhere where the sun shouldn't shine." Po said, in an embarassed tone.

"Okay."

Kovu then snuck up from behind Po and revealed that he was holding his shorts, laughing. That made Po embarassed and he asked, "You got them?"

"Yep. I froze time and snuck out with it." Kovu replied.

"So not cool. Can I at least have them back?" asked Po.

Kovu smirked at Po for this and he said, "Ya want them? You'll have to catch me first!"

Kovu then took off while holding Po's shorts and as embarassed as Po was, he had to catch Kovu while he was pantsless in hopes of getting them back...leaving Max and Borko laughing with each other and then, Max said, "Wanna see if one of them gets in trouble?"

"Yeah." Borko replied, taking off with Max behind him.

* * *

How was this? Hope it's awesome and that I got some of Kovu's personalities right. I know you're probably thinking, 'where's the action?' Well...the next chapter will answer for ya, so be patient!


	21. Alarming Revenge

This is the pre-action before the actual action.

* * *

Chapter 21: Alarming Revenge

In the weeks that followed, Musaki, Arizona and the Elemental Hazards have been busy training a lot and with every single powers they have, Musaki was deeply overwhelmed by how much skills they put into and also impressed that he's working side-by-side along with them.

Musaki was also curious on how they came up with the name for themselves and as he was training with Takami and Tamaki, he had to ask them, "So what's with the name?"

"What name?" asked Takami.

"Elemental Hazards."

Tamaki clears his throat and he replied, "Takami came up with that name based on our powers. It started with Ryo and Skyler and then as the others came along with train here with the same elemental powers we posess, the name pretty much stuck. And at one point, Kami did a rock show in the Valley of Peace and that's where the name came out."

Musaki smirked and said, "That's pretty cool, actually."

"As long as we stand together because of that, our friendship will grow stronger." Takami added.

He then witnessed Arizona sparring with both Ryo and Kiba and both wolves were surprised at Arizona's moves and how he managed to perfect them at his own pace as he grow stronger and as he did some kicks and jumps, Musaki couldn't help but be amazed at how far he came in over a year.

Tamaki looks up and notices Musaki witnessing Arizona doing some supercool moves and he said, "Your friend's got some moves."

Musaki nodded his head in response and said, "Yep. He's grown stronger since I brought him in the palace last year."

Takami could not believe what he was hearing and he said, "He trained for a full year? No..."

Arizona stayed focused, ready to take on Ryo and Kiba and as he got himself ready, he sparred Ryo and as Ryo ducked down, he took a swung on Arizona but missed the punch by a quick lean back and he kicks him in the face. He then twirls his body around and kicked both Ryo and Kiba using both feet and flickered Kiba's nose using his toes.

Arizona then got back on his feet and ended it with a kung-fu pose move and it was surprising for both wolves to actually encounter that and Ryo asked, "How long have you been doing this again?"

"One year since I first came in." Arizona replied.

Kiba gasped in deep shock after that statement and he said, "Whoa...you learn fast."

Arizona chuckled softly and said, "I guess you could say that. Thanks to Musaki here, I finally know what I wanna do with my life."

Ryo chuckled at this and he said, "I'm pretty sure you'll be a warrior in your future."

All of a sudden, they noticed Zeng popping in the Training Hall, panting heavily and Musaki quickly walked over to him and asked, "Zeng, what's up?"

Zeng looks up at Musaki and he said, "Those buffalo bandits you took down last week?"

"Oh, those nimrods? What about them?" asked Musaki.

Zeng gives him a scroll message and as soon as he read it, he could tell that something is definitely going down.

_Hey, Dragon Warrior! Since you completely beat us up while raiding the Valley, we're not gonna take this lying down! We're coming for you and you'll be sorry that you freakin' messed with all of us! I don't give a crap that your precious stupid-ass posers; the Furious Five will stop us! They're assholes in their own right! My army will come over to the Jade Palace and beat you down! And there's nothing you sissfied wimps can do about it! We attack two days from now!_

Musaki groans annoyed-like at the buffalo leader's persistent threat and mistaken misconception about Musaki being the Dragon Warrior and he said, "He still thinks I'm the Dragon Warrior. There is no comparison!"

Takami stepped forward and he said, "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!"

Zeng looks over at Takami and asked, "Don't you think you should take it up with Shifu, the Five and the real Dragon Warrior first?"

"Good point." Musaki added.

Minutes later

As soon as Musaki explained everything to the masters about the battle they had before with the buffalo bandits and that they're coming back, they were all on alert and were ready to take extreme measures.

"How long did you say they'll be back here?" asked Tigress.

"In two days." Musaki replied.

Shifu looked up at all of them and he said, "We'll have to train extra hard today and prepare ourselves for this battle."

"Yes, master!" they all exclaimed.

Kiba gave Shifu the scroll again and once he looked at it, he was clearly disgusted by the bandits' language and said, "That is clearly a disrespectful use of language."

"Yeah. I couldn't even repeat what he says, but he thinks that I'm the Dragon Warrior." Musaki explained.

"You? The Dragon Warrior?" asked Mantis, in disbelief.

Po stepped forward and said, "Lil' Saki...you know I'm the Dragon Warrior, right?"

"Yeah, I know you are...but I want him to think that so he'll know who the real Dragon Warrior is. Besides, I'm too young and kinda weird to have your title." Musaki added.

"Saki..."

Not long after, everyone went in the training hall and trained as hard as they could so that they're ready for the biggest battle they'll ever have to face and the Hazards are completely ready for anything as they trained their hardest as they would go until they were ready.

* * *

The calm before the storm is coming up!


	22. The Calm Before the Battle

Pre-battle...doesn't it make you feel stoked for the real one?

* * *

Chapter 22: The Calm Before the Battle

Two days have passed and since the entire Valley had been evacuated, Po, Shifu, the Five, the Hazards, Arizona and Musaki were all prepped up for the hugest battle they've ever faced as they stood in the front of the palace waiting for the buffalo bandits to show up.

Suddenly, they heard someone calling out to Takami and when he walked over, he sees his mom and his sister Kalia, his friends Kovu, Borko, Taisuki and Max coming in as well. Takami looked at them and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Okami panted heavily and she went over to her son, saying, "Me and your sister aren't gonna let you battle these bandits without any help."

"Mom, are you sure you can handle them?" Takami asked.

"Takami, I'm helping you and that's final." Okami said, sternly.

"Yes, mom."

Taisuki was ready for moments like this and he said, "Bring them on! I can take these dudes down like egg rolls!"

Arizona looks down and sees Max by his side and he knew that it would be dangerous if someone sees Max and gets killed in a serious battle like this and he said to Okami, "Can you make sure that Max and Borko are kept safe inside the palace?"

"Absolutely."

Okami brought Borko and Max inside the palace and told them to wait until it's over and as soon as the door closed, everyone was ready to brace themselves and of course...

in came the buffalo bandits...where the leader is ready for some revenge.

The leader looks up at Musaki and he said, "We meet again, Dragon Warrior."

"What up, fat horned head?" asked Musaki.

The bandit bellows at this and he grew increasingly miffed at Musaki's remark and said, "You're seriously asking for a death wish."

"Bro, you're not just taking one Dragon Warrior down..."

And then Po shows up behind Musaki with his moves and Musaki continued saying, "...but two Dragon Warriors. One of them is real and the other...well you know."

The bandit seemed a little distraught by the fact that this fat panda to Musaki's left could be the actual Dragon Warrior and he said, "Aren't you supposed to be not fat to be the Dragon Warrior?"

"I get that a lot. But less talking, more sha-sha-booey!" Po exclaimed.

All of the other bandits were ready for a thrashing and exclaimed, "ATTACK!"

* * *

The main battle will be on the next chapter...so be ready!


	23. Buffalo Battle

The full battle begins!

* * *

Chapter 23: Buffalo Battle

Almost immediately, everyone began attacking the bandits and Tigress, Po and Musaki attacked three of them with multiple rounds of punching, kicking and shoving whereas Tigress grabs onto the horns and pounds all of them into pieces while Po kicks them down with his feet and punches them in the face with it and Musaki stomped the ground, causing a surge of soundwaves coming underneath it and bounced all three bandits down from the ground and he calls out Tigress to let her do what she does best.

She nods her head, flies up and kicks all three of them in the face down to the ground and as she got back on the ground, Tigress turns to Musaki and said, "Impressive, Musaki."

"You can thank my dad's elemental skills for that." Musaki said, happily.

Meanwhile, Takami, Tamaki, Ryo and Kiba surrounded all of the six bandits and almost immediately, Takami came first and punched one in the face and clawed one in the butt, causing the bandit to howl in pain while holding onto his clawed butt.

"Nice one, bro!" Tamaki cheered out.

Takami gave him a thumbs-up for support and then it was Tamaki's turn as he released flames coming out of his paws and throws them directly into one of the bandits' faces and when another tries to get Tamaki for it, Ryo leaped up from out of nowhere, biting his ear and summoning his dark power coming over him and wiped him out extra hard.

"That's for trying to kill my tiger brother's brother!" Ryo exclaimed.

Two bandits come over to beat all of them down, but soon enough, Kiba blocked them out of the way, growling at them and spread his blue flames all around them like a fiery force field to shield his friends out of harm and one flame shot up on the bandit's face.

"Nice work, Kiba!" Takami shouted.

"I never thought I would say this to an Alpha...but thanks a lot." Ryo added.

Kiba smiled at this and said, "Thanks, Ry!"

Meanwhile, Okami and Arizona were surrounded by four bandits, waiting to strike both of them and Arizona panted furiously and he said, "You might wanna stand back. I can handle them."

Okami stopped him mid-way and she looked at Arizona and said, "Ladies' first."

One bandit laughed at Okami hysterically, completely unconvinced that a woman can actually fight them and he said, "Do you honestly think a woman like you can stop us? You might get hurt."

"Wouldn't want you to break a nail, would you? Maybe you should stick to knitting!" one bandit said, in a mocking tone.

Okami growls at all four of them and she immediately unleashed fire power towards all four of them and punched them directly in the face and directly right where it hurts and slams them down as hard as she could go. Arizona was blown away by how she handled them directly and he said, "I see where Takami and Tamaki got those from."

Okami looks at Arizona for a sec and said, "We all have those powers...especially my brain dead lowlife of a husband."

Soon enough, the bandits were gonna take on Okami, but Arizona punched them, shoved them and flipped them down to the ground and he did an uppercut move where he jumps up from the ground, leaps into the air with a backflip and does a corkscrew move, twirling his body around and kicked two bandits in the stomach while Okami bashes the last two with her fists.

Arizona walks up to Okami and he said, "I think we'd make a pretty good team."

She smiled at him and said, "Maybe for this battle."

Skylar, Layla, Faith, Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Crane were ready to take down another set of buffalo bandits and as they came charging in, Layla blew them off with her wind powers and as they were flying through the sky, Faith leaps up and froze them with her ice powers and Skylar went in and shocked them with her electricity powers as the ice melted quickly and all three girls beat them down while Viper swoops in and swipes all of them with her tail, Monkey went in and pounded them in the face and kicked them directly in the nuts while Mantis jumped by and puts on some pressure points all over them causing most of them to hit themselves and Crane flew in and kicked them straight in the head and neck.

"There is not a single chance all of you could take us!" one bandit shouted.

Faith growls at them and she exclaimed, "Don't be too sure of yourselves! You're not that bright anyway!"

"How dare this girl disrespect us!" another bandit spat out.

"No, how dare you!" Layla shouted.

All of the bandits were ready to mutilate every single one of them with their war hammer, but they were stopped frozen and the bandit said, "Hey, who did this!"

Suddenly, in comes Kovu coming from behind them and said, "What's up?"

Faith looks at Kovu and she said, "Whoa...Kovu."

Kovu then unfreezes them and the bandit was suddenly shocked to see that someone like him stopped him mid-way and asked, "How the heck?"

"I control time. Deal with it!" Kovu shouted, while summoning flames all up on his face.

Suddenly, the rest of them were ready to attack them while Kovu joins them around the bend saying, "This is gonna be fun!"

Ryo and Kiba were taking down another set of bandits to fight them off and one bandit had to come by and slay them with his sword, but...he saw that his sword was floating out of nowhere and the bandit said, "Put my sword down right now!"

Ryo looks up and he was surprised to find his half-brother Zack was doing this and standing beside him was Chronos, who brought in pure darkness power pop out and slam into the bandit hard. They lept down out of the roof and a surprised Ryo came to them and asked, "I thought you guys were..."

"You're our brother, Ryo. Think you could start the battle without us?" asked Chronos.

Ryo chuckled softly and just then, Chronos came in and punched the bandits in the face while Kiba, Ryo and Zack battled them down and slammed them in the faces.

Meanwhile, the lead bandit was getting beaten and taken down by Shifu a million times and the lead bandit said, "Old man, I will still kick your freakin' little ass!"

"We do not approve of cursing in this palace!" Shifu shouted.

The lead bandit threw off millions of curse words into Shifu's face and that didn't seem to faze Shifu because he just went straight to punching, throwing and flipping him down and knocking his lights out where he immediately lands on the inside of the Jade Palace. As he got himself up...he stopped and saw Max and Borko standing there, completely fearful and the lead bandit started chuckling evilly and said, "Hello, brats! Ready for a taste of my sword!"

"Please don't kill us!" Max pleaded.

"That's because no one can hear you scream!" the lead bandit said, raising a sword towards both of them.

Max held Borko's paw, facing the most dangerous moment possible and just as he was about to kill them, the lead bandit flew some fire coming from underneath his pants and shouted in agony, running around trying to put it out. Both tiger cubs were shocked to see that Kalia was the one that did it and Borko went in and said, "Thanks for saving us."

"Think nothing of it. You're my best friends." Kalia added.

The lead bandit then looked at Kalia and snorted angrily and shouted, "So you think you can stop me, little girl?! Well, all three of you kittens will receive a painful visit in hell!"

The lead buffalo began to draw out his sword directly at all three of them but...he noticed that he got blocked off by a force shield and sent hurtling towards the outside. Max, Borko and Kalia were surprised to see that Tamaki was shielding them from getting harmed and he quickly asked, "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." they all replied.

Arizona then walks in and he sees Max without harm and he frantically asked, "You all right, Max? Did this stupid bandit hurt you?"

"Tried to, but both Kalia and Tamaki saved me and Borko." Max replied.

Arizona was grateful that they were alive...including Max. He then looks up at Tamaki and lets out a big sigh and said, "Thanks for saving my tiger brother."

"Anytime." Tamaki answered.

"I helped too!" Kalia argued.

Arizona looked at Kalia and he chuckled softly and added, "I guess I owe you a thank you too."

Suddenly, a big boom erupted out of nowhere and as Tamaki, Kalia and Arizona ran out of there, they could see Daichi unveiling red chakrams and beating up all of the bandits while Jayden took them down with her sais with the others use swords and both the panther and wolf took them down like a bag of rice.

"That's how ya do it!" Jayden shouted.

"Boom yah!" Daichi added.

Just then, all bandits were ready to throw down all of them but suddenly, Musaki released a blue-white orb coming out of him and it was aiming to slam down on all of them shouting, "RAMIKAZO!"

It came directly at the other bandits with enough power to take them down and lead them to their defeat as they all laid down on the ground all stacked up together, wiped out and defeated.

The lead bandit was completely furious that they lost and all of the masters surrounded him for one last showdown and the bandit said, "This is not my day..."

All of them beat them down and Musaki and Takami summoned a black and white orb as they spun around in the air and landed directly at the lead bandit and he was thrown with the rest of the buffalo bandits.

Everyone cheered for each other knowing fully intent that victory is theirs and Shifu said, "Well done, students."

* * *

20 minutes later...

All of the buffalo bandits were taken to Chor-Gom prison and has suggested to place them all on death row and as they left, Kovu asked, "Is it safe to let Max and Borko out now?"

Not long after, Arizona ran towards Max and hugged him tightly and whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too, Arizona." Max added.

Arizona looks behind and sees Tamaki standing right behind him and he was definitely grateful that he shielded Max for his safety and he said, "I owe you one, Maki."

"Hey, you don't have to owe me anything. I just did what I had to do. Plus, I can understand why Max is very important to you." Tamaki answered.

"Well...I congratulate you all on your efforts and peace is finally restored." Shifu added.

* * *

Was that awesome or was that awesome? Got two more chapters coming up!


	24. Life After Battle

The post-battle day. Don't ya like post-battle moments?

* * *

Chapter 24: Life After Battle

A few days after the bandit battle, Chronos walked his way to the Noodle Shop and he was surprised to see Ryo, Kiba and Arizona there, just talking and laughing and as he made his way to the table, Ryo looks up and said, "Hey, bro. What's going on?"

Chronos sat down between Ryo and Arizona and replied, "Nothing much. Just got a craving for some noodles."

"So am I." Ryo added.

Just then, Musaki, Max, Takami and Tamaki walked into the noodle shop and as they came in, they saw Samurai bringing in some crates of vegetables and he quickly came up to him and said, "What up, Sammy?"

Samurai looks up and he sees Musaki there and said, "Hey, Saki-man! How's it going?"

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Just checking in to see my now-working cousin. How's it treating ya?"

"Pretty good, actually. I mean...at first I really didn't think that I would have a job here, but I guess I proved myself wrong after the first day...especially after my first pay." Samurai replied.

"You must be rich." Max added.

Samurai rubbed Max's head and said, "Maxie...I've only been working for a few weeks so getting a lot of money takes a few months. Plus, I got some responsibilities and that I can cover for Po in case he forgets to show up."

"Sounds pretty cool." Takami answered.

Just then, Samurai looks over both tigers and he asked, "Who are you guys?'

"I'm Takami Skyfang and this is my brother Tamaki Skyfang."

They both shook hands and said, "Nice to meet you guys."

Just then, Mr. Ping comes in and he asked Samurai, "Did you get some of the crates of vegetables like I asked?"

"All right here, Mr. P. Just 8 crates." Samurai replied.

Mr. Ping looks over and sees that there are eight crates of vegetables and he said, "Excellent. Now, place them in the kitchen and chop the carrots, onions, garlic, leeks and mushrooms for the soup and save the rest of them for later."

"Yes sir. As you can see, plenty of responsibilities." Samurai added.

Musaki could tell he's a lot busy and he said, "Just came in to see you in action and how proud I am of ya."

Samurai picks up the crates and said, "Thanks, Saki. See ya later. Nice meeting you guys."

After that, they all saw Arizona with Chronos, Kiba, Ryo and also Zack, who's just walking in and sitting with the rest of them and they joined them in this one table as they greeted each other. Ryo introduced Chronos and Zack to Max and Musaki and Ryo said, "So...how did you guys meet little Max anyway?"

Musaki took a deep breath and said, "It's a long story, really. It was while I was doing my solo mission to get Arizona out of the dark tower in Kong Wolf City where his evil uncle Dai Ling was 'running the place' and to my surprise, I saw my cousins Cody, Samurai, Phoenix and Tsunami come by to see how I was doing and that was when I met Max. He was this seven year old timid little tiger cub and I could tell that he was really shy, but he and Arizona got really close later on and became like brothers."

"Max and I are like two lonely souls in one and we just found each other in a point where he might need someone to look out for and I guess I'm that person who is. I like kids a lot and I would really love to help them someday." Arizona replied.

"Like a role model basically?" asked Ryo.

Arizona chuckled at this and said, "Yeah, you could say that."

Zack then asked Max, "How many brothers and sisters you have now?"

"32."

Chronos and Zack's jaws dropped to the ground after hearing the total consensus of siblings Max has and couldn't believe that Max has that many. Chronos then asked, "32? That's a freakin' lot!"

Musaki then told him, "Yeah, my uncle wants to adopt after having 9 kids of his own."

"I'd like to meet them." Zack added.

All of a sudden, Skyler and Layla came in with two other girls and one sat next to Musaki while the other sits next to Arizona and Ryo looks over and notices that Musaki and Arizona have girlfriends and he said, "So...who are they?"

Musaki turned to Ryo and said, "This is my old friend...Summer."

"And this is my girlfriend, Sierra." Arizona added.

Chronos looked at both of them and he was surprised that they've got girls and he said, "Man, I wish I had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, me too." Zack added.

"Nice to meet you both." Sierra and Summer said.

Sometime later...

Musaki, Max and Arizona took Chronos, Ryo, Takami, Tamaki and Zack over to Mako's place and as they entered in, they saw a few kids running around and things like that, but when they saw Musaki, they immediately went in and some of them were completely surprised by the number of kids in this house.

"How did your uncle have this many kids?" Takami asked.

"As I said, most are adopted and 9 of them are my uncle's biological kids." Musaki added.

"Think you can introduce them to us?" asked Zack.

"Yep."

"Or...we can introduce ourselves to you." Tsunami spoke out.

Most of them were a little surprised by that, but they figured 'why not' and Ryo went in first and said, "I'm Ryo Mercer and these are my brothers; Chronos and Zack Mercer, Tamaki and Tamaki Skyfang."

"Sup, I'm Tsunami."

"Zoey."

"Phoenix."

"Luna."

"Madison."

"Hey, I'm Jared."

"Hello, I'm Dakota."

"Diego."

"Tai Moon."

"Travis Li."

Maverick Ling."

"Ryan."

"Mikey."

"Cyrus Ming."

"What up, the name's Genki."

"Hello, I'm Megan and this is Cheyenne."

"Miles."

"Austin."

"Spike Li."

"Zak."

"Chloe."

"Chad."

"Hey, I'm Crash."

"Bang!"

"Yo, the name's Logan."

"I'm Tae Kwan Do.

"Sup, I'm Gabe."

"And I'm Marcus."

And all of them said to the wolves and two tigers, "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm the father of all these kids, Mako Bushido-Akio."

They turned around and saw Mako coming inside the house and he sees Musaki coming by and saying, "How ya doing, nephew?"

"Doing great, unc." Musaki replied.

"So this is your uncle?" asked Tamaki.

Musaki nodded his head and replied, "That's him. He's my dad's younger brother."

Immediately after, Mako shows them a picture of him and Musaki's dad in their younger years and Takami looks at this picture and notices in Musaki's dad that they look a little similar from each other, but with different physicalities. He said to Musaki, "You and your dad look a lot alike."

"I get that a lot." Musaki added.

Mako chuckled and said, "Yep, young Xing-Fu gets a lot from his old man."

"Sounds interesting." Zack added.

* * *

One more chapter before the end!


	25. Good Time

Here it is! The final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 25: Good Time

As the next day came around, Musaki, Arizona and the Hazards were all walking around the Valley and most of them noticed a sign pulling up that said 'Elemental Friendships Celebration', where they saw a picture of the entire gang taking down the buffalo bandits and saving the Valley from future destruction and Arizona was surprised to see this and said, "Wow...a celebration about us!"

"I didn't know everyone in the Valley would do that for us." Faith added, surprisedly.

"Sounds like a good event after some serious butt kicking." Kiba said, with much glee and jubilation as he could muster.

Ryo sighed heavily at Kiba's hyper joyful personality and said, "Settle down, man. We don't want another repeat of what happened at the last party we had months ago."

Musaki looked over at Ryo and he asked, "What happened at the last party?"

Kiba chuckled nervously at this and said, "It's best that you don't wanna know what had happened."

"Kiba got super hopped up on 25 pieces of cake and got so hyper that he took off his pants and just danced like an idiot." Ryo added.

Musaki and Arizona's jaws dropped to the ground after hearing what Kiba did and Arizona began laughing hysterically at this and asked, "You did that?"

Kiba became completely embarassed by what had occured and he said, "That was last year. I didn't know what came over me that day, okay?"

"Yoinks. You really are the life of the party." Musaki said, still shocked.

Skyler rolled her eyes at this and she said, "Okay, that's gonna give me nightmares when I go to bed."

Just then, Musaki sees Ichi walking by and he quickly ran towards him, shouting, "Yo, Ich!"

Ichi looks up and sees Musaki coming by and he said, "Saki! How are you doing?"

The two meet up and shared a hug with each other and Musaki replied, "Doing pretty good. How about yourself?"

Ichi sighed and said, "Couldn't be better. Heard you took down a couple of bandits at the Jade Palace."

Musaki chuckled softly and replied, "Had a little help."

Ichi looks over and sees Takami, Ryo, Kiba, Arizona and the rest of the gang behind him and gives them a wave and everyone else waved back at him and Musaki said, "They're having this celebration here tonight after we all took down those buffalo bandits."

"Yeah, I heard. I actually wanna come and have some fun." Ichi added.

Takami walks over to Ichi and he said, "Absolutely. It'd be a lot of fun with you there."

Back at the Jade Palace, Training hall

Everyone began sparring with each other and Musaki got to see Tigress and Takami's teaching skills at work and surprisingly...her teachings were impressive. Musaki sparred with Arizona and brought in a few moves from each other as Musaki did an air kick directed at him while Arizona did some major punches and throws in the air and it ends with both of them backflipping.

"Dude, I'm gonna take you down as hard as I can." Musaki said, smirking.

"Oh, really? Not until I thrash you down first." Arizona added.

Both of them charged at each other and Arizona pins Musaki down to the ground and he said, "Boo ya!"

"Lucky shot." Musaki said, getting off of him.

Musaki leaped over and went in towards Arizona and then pins him instead and said, "Karma's a witch!"

Not long after, they ended training a little early as most of them got themselves ready for the celebration they're having at the palace tonight. Musaki and Arizona wore matching shorts and bandanas while the rest of them wore their own attire and as they got to the town, they saw fireworks and music playing.

Takami lets out a slight chuckle and said, "This is gonna be a lot of fun."

"You bet, bro." Tamaki added.

Most of the valley completely congratulated Musaki, Arizona and the Elemental Hazards for saving the entire valley from the bandits and received a huge honor in their right. They all were completely amazed and humbled that they could be mentioned for something like this.

During the party, everyone was just having fun; joking around, laughing and also dancing a bit just to let off some steam. Even after a huge battle, who wouldn't?

Later on, Takami and most of the gang went towards the stage with their instruments and they were ready to perform a little song for the crowd.

"What up! We're the Elemental Hazards, ready to have some fun in this Valley!" Takami exclaimed, while most of the valley were cheering for them.

Suddenly, the music begins playing and everyone was performing.

_Skyler: Mmm-mmm-mmm_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh..._

_Takami: It's always a good time_

_Skyler: Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Ryo: It's always a good time..._

_Takami: Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this spring song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight._

_Faith: Mmm-mmm-mmm..._

_Takami and Ryo: Cuz it's always a good time_

_Ryo: Slept in on my clothes_

_like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a dragon_

_Take me anywhere_

_Ryo and Takami: I'm in if you're down to get down tonight..._

_Kiba: Cuz it's always a good time!_

_Skyler and Faith: Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_All: It's gonna be all right_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Layla: Whoo!_

_All: Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Good time, good time, good time_

_Tamaki: It's always a good time_

_Skyler: Whoa-ohh-oh-oh-ohh_

_Faith: Freaked out_

_Dropped my sword in the pool again_

_Skyler: Checked into a room_

_Hit the lights again_

_Layla: Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_All three: Cuz it's always a good time_

_Takami: Good morning and good night_

_Layla: I wake up at twilight_

_All: It's gonna be all right_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Skyler: Whoo!_

_All: Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Takami, Ryo, Tamaki, Kiba: Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_Skyler, Faith and Layla: Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_Takami, Ryo, Tamaki and Kiba: Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then..._

_All: It's always a good time!_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-ohh-oh-ohh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time!_

Everyone cheered for the performance they all gave out and all of them took a bow and suddenly, Musaki, Arizona and Ichi came to the stage and began to bring the house down with their performance as another song played.

_Musaki: The cycle repeated_

_As explosions broke in the sky_

_All that I needed_

_Was the one thing that I couldn't find_

_Arizona: And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know_

_Musaki and Takami: We're building it up_

_To bring it back down_

_We're building it up_

_to burn it down_

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground_

_Arizona: The colors conflicted_

_As the flames climbed into the clouds_

_I wanted to fix this_

_but couldn't stop from tearing it down_

_Ryo and Arizona: And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow_

_Musaki, Tamaki and Takami: And I was there at the turn_

_Waiting to let you know_

_All: We're bulding it up_

_to break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_to burn it down_

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground_

_Ichi: You told me yes_

_You held me high_

_And I believed_

_when you told that lie_

_I played solider_

_you played king_

_And struck me down_

_when I kissed that ring_

_You lost that right_

_to hold that crown_

_I built you up_

_but you let me down_

_So when you fall_

_I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_as your blazes burn_

_Musaki: And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know..._

_All: We're building it up_

_to break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_to burn it down_

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground_

_Ichi: When you fall_

_I'll take my turn_

_and fan the flames_

_as your blazes burn_

_All: We can't wait to burn it to the ground_

_Ichi: When you fall_

_I'll take my turn_

_and fan the flames_

_as your blazes burn_

_All: We can't wait to burn it to the ground!_

There was a massive round of applause and cheers coming from the entire crowd and from the looks of it, Po, Monkey, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Kovu, Borko, Max, Kaila, Okami, Chronos and Zack got into this really well and as the gang looked on the stage, they took their bows and knew that this is a friendship that will last forever...as the elemental hazards embrace a new power...elemental friendships.

* * *

And that's it! The two songs were 'Good Time' from Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen (the 'Call-Me-Maybe girl) and 'Burn It Down' from Linkin Park. Thanks to Tyson the Wolf Omega for lending me his characters to meet my characters in this story. Truly appreciated. And to Wonder Panda Tan-Tan for bringing Ichi into this. Got more KFP fics coming soon, so AniUniverse says stick around!


End file.
